


The Scars We Carry

by luthienarnatuile



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Bros on the Road, Caring, Chronic Pain, Crying, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FFXV, Feels, Fighting, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt Noctis, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pain, Panic Attacks, Scars, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sparring, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienarnatuile/pseuds/luthienarnatuile
Summary: Insomnia has fallen. King Regis is dead, Luna is missing and Noctis has the role of King thrust upon him. However, something is gravely wrong with Noctis.The new King and his friends must work together to figure out what's wrong and to save Noctis before it's too late.*Complete as of 21/05/18*





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Grieves for his home and his father, his old wounds are bothering him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first FFXV fic. It took me a long time to build up to posting this, I hope you like it.

The tent was dark, the heavy silence only broken by the patter of ebbing rain hitting the canvas and the heavy breathing of Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis. A dull aching pain woke Noctis.  
  
The Prince shifted, trying to find a comfortable position but this only sent further sparks of pain through his protesting muscles. Noctis bit back a moan of pain as he slowly eased himself into a sitting position. He glanced around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, Noctis had crashed hard when they finally finished setting up camp.

 

Prompto was the closest to him, sprawled on his stomach, the slim blonde had absently thrown an arm over Noctis in his sleep. The Prince took care to move his friend’s arm as he sat up, doing his best not to disturb his companions.

  
Gladio was the closest to the entrance to the tent, his shield was next to him. The large man was lain on his side, facing the entrance to the tent. Ignis was on his back between the two, his arms folded over his stomach, not a hair out of place even in sleep. His three friends looked so peaceful, Noctis felt a slight stab of jealousy as he shifted again, his knee throbbing.

  
Noctis silently cursed himself now for not changing out of his damp clothes, he was cold now, the Prince had no idea of how long they must have stood out in the rain earlier that day.

\--------------------------------

All Noctis really remembered was the burning desperation to get back to Insomnia. A merciless need to get home, back to his father and his people. To do  _something_!

  
In an instant, there was nothing to be done, nobody to help, nothing to save. Just a burning city, and the hill, and the rain. It had seemed like an eternity and a second all at once. Gladio’s unanswered question hanging in the air around them.

  
‘And the King?’

  
Noctis was unable to move, unable to think. The morning’s events and the future possibilities swirling in his mind. He knew Cor was still speaking to him, The Marshall’s deep cadence could be heard through the mobile speakers but Noctis couldn’t bring himself to care as his hand slowly fell to his side, he didn’t bother to hang up.

  
Noctis could only think of his father, of the Regis’ face and his words on the day the left.

  
‘Walk tall my Son.’

  
How was he supposed to walk tall?! How was he supposed to walk at all! He was not even remotely prepared for this! What about Luna? What about the Glaives and his school? His thoughts were a whirlwind of worry.

  
It was only when a tentative hand rested on his shoulder that he snapped out of his panicked trance. Dazed blue eyes met guarded green. Ignis then started talking to Noctis, frowning when there was no response, he started to usher the Prince back toward the Regalia and Noctis just let himself be guided.

  
Eventually, Ignis literally took Noctis by the hand and pulled him along. Noctis was vaguely aware of Prompto behind them, the blond was sniffling occasionally, obviously upset, but Noctis couldn’t help with that right now. What about Prompto’s parents? Ignis’ Uncle? And Gladio’s father. If King Regis was dead then that meant that Clarus would have also fallen, protecting his King until his final breath as is a shield’s honour and duty.

  
Noctis Suddenly stopped, startling the others, he turned to Gladio, opening his mouth to speak, but any words he would have spoken were lost. The Shield and the Prince simply stared at each other for a long moment, Noctis wanted to say how sorry he was, to ask Gladio how was doing but Gladio simply shook his head shortly, indicating that words were not needed.

  
That was all it took for Noctis to feel his eyes sting with tears, everything hitting him anew. Frustrated, he swiped them away, and before any of his friends could react, he bolted ahead to the Regalia.

  
Noctis desperately wished that more Magiteck would emerge to fight and give him something to do, someone to blame and an enemy to focus some of his anger on, but none came. It was a silent walk back to the car as they trudged back through the muddy ruins in the rain.

  
It was a quiet drive back to Hammerhead too. Only a few brief words were exchanged. The group talked with Cindy who told them Cor had already moved on- and then with Cid. Noctis remembered thinking that he should have been more emotional as Cid talked about King Regis but Noctis’ mind was numb to it.

 

Noctis was prepared to press on and meet Cor, but the others wanted to stop for the night, downright ignoring Noctis’ demands to push onward. Dinner was sullen and quiet, nobody knowing what to say. Gladio threw himself into his workout, Ignis busied himself with making dinner and Prompto just fidgeted listlessly with his camera the usually bright and perky blonde was slumped in his folding chair, quiet and withdrawn from the group. Noctis trudged straight to the tent without a word and was asleep in seconds.

\--------------------------------

Now Noctis was in pain, smothered by the thick silence which had taken over the tent. With some effort he escaped, taking care to crawl over Gladio, and stepped out into the night letting his eyesight adjust, accommodating the soft blue light of the haven’s runes which gently illuminated the camp.

  
Drinking in the fresh night air Noctis quickly hobbled to one of the folding chairs rubbing his knee and shoulders as he sat down abruptly letting out a hiss of discomfort. Even his old scars seemed to be burning in protest. It was almost like every ache, pain and illness from his past or present which had left him with a scar or a weakness wanted to make itself known.

  
Noctis pulled out his phone and began absently scrolling through his notifications, he immediately realised what a stupid idea that had been. The screen lit up with news about his home. After a moment’s hesitation, Noctis opened the articles, browsing through the web pages, videos and reports his heart aching with each fresh account of the horrors that his city had to face.

  
The temptation to wake the others and move on to Cor was so strong, but he knew that they had lost their home and families too – the looks on their faces… that thought was enough to make Noctis come undone. All the pain and emotion of the day caught up with him and he felt a hot burning build up in his throat. Glancing at the tent he saw no movement and turned his head away. Noctis let himself cry - ugly sobs which clawed out of him. He lost all track of time. He just let the misery and raw pain take over.

  
After a while, Noctis felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder. He jumped, automatically producing a dagger from the armiger and lunged out his chair, it clattered onto the damp ground behind him. Gladio easily parried his quick swipe and lifted both hands, palm upward, in mock surrender.

 

‘Calm down, Princess! I come in peace!’

  
A wet laugh bubbled out of Noctis but was quickly replaced by a sharp gasp as his movements took their toll.

  
‘Glad to see your reflexes are sharp as always – whoever’s training you must be pretty awesome!’

  
Noctis staggered, his vision blurring from the pain in his body. A steadying hand returned to his shoulder joined by a second hand on his other side. They guided him to a chair which he collapsed into gratefully. Gladio then pulled up a second seat to face Noctis. Worried brown eyes met turbulent blue. Noct let out another chuckle - darker this time.

  
‘Gladio – ‘

  
Noctis was cut off as his Shield pulled him into an unexpected hug.

  
‘I’m sorry Kid,’ he murmured softly ‘I guess I can’t protect you from everything.’

  
Temporarily startled by this rare show of affection, Noctis didn’t have time to react before Gladiolus pulled back carefully and met his Prince’s eyes. Noctis blinked and looked away. Shame began to sink through him and found that he couldn’t meet Gladio’s eyes any longer. ‘But, Claris…’ he muttered, ‘your father, Gladio, – he- ‘

  
‘I can’t think of a better way for him to have gone.’ Gladio interrupted. ‘He fulfilled his duty and shielded his King until the end.’ Gladio nodded his head surely and he had such confidence in his voice that Noct couldn’t help but believe him.

  
‘What am I supposed to do?’ Noctis waivered. ‘Everything is ruined! Everything is gone! My d-dad, Luna – everything, everyone…’

  
Noctis trailed off, a fresh bout of tears clouding his eyes. The lump in his throat was growing with every breath. He bowed his head, slumping forwards and let out a huff against the fresh wave of pain and grief. Gladio frowned.

  
‘How bad is it?’

  
Noctis avoided his eyes and shook his head stubbornly.

  
‘It’s nothing!’

  
The large man’s hands were on Noctis again, one on his shoulder, another under his chin forcing his head up to look into Gladio’s eyes.

  
‘How bad?’ His Shield asked firmly.

  
Noctis sighed. ‘Pretty bad.’

  
‘Where?’

  
‘My shoulders, my back, my leg and… my scars.’

  
Gladio’s frown deepened. He considered Noctis for a moment, and then he got to his feet.

  
‘Well, let’s check it out. We need you fighting fit for what’s ahead.’ He paused and looked back over his shoulder towards the tent. ‘Although we should really get Iggy – He’s always better with this stuff.’

  
Noctis pulled away from Gladio’s grasp sharply, ignoring the pain.

  
‘Don’t you dare wake him!’ He hissed, ‘We’ve all had one hell of a day and the last thing any of us needs– ‘

  
‘Is for our Prince to be out of commission due to his own stubbornness!’ A familiar voice intoned from behind them.

  
Noctis scoffed and met Gladio’s neutral stare.

  
‘Was he awake when you came out?’

  
Gladio’s expression remained stony and that was the only answer that Noctis needed. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. That meant that Ignis heard everything…

  
‘Well, if Prom is awake then he may as well come out too – then we can all enjoy this shit show together.’ Noctis stated coolly.

  
There was a small silence, a rustle from the tent and then Prompto’s sheepish face emerged.

  
‘...Heyaz…’

  
Ignis knelt beside Noctis. The Prince couldn’t bring himself to meet his Advisor’s gaze.

 

‘It is a trying for all of us right now, Highness. Please do not feel embarrassed or ashamed for being emotional in front of myself, Gladiolus or Prompto.’

  
There was an affirming grunt and soft ‘Yeah, dude.’

  
‘It is only natural to be upset with the events which have transpired. The loss of a Parent, especially so unexpectedly -’

  
Noctis stood suddenly, disregarding any spark of pain which blossomed from the action and cut Ignis off.

  
‘I’m done here!’

  
‘Highness, I- ‘

  
‘Save it, Iggy, let’s just go.’

  
‘Noct, please!’

  
It was too late, Noctis was already moving, despite his joints and scars screaming in protest. The others exchanged glances but eventually joined Noctis in packing up and getting back into the car to continue on to meet Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang moves on to meet up with Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, reviews and kudos – they mean the world to me. :) x

Insistent pain woke Noctis. He was getting tired of this routine. The Prince let out a groan as he shifted, trying uselessly to get comfortable enough to get back to sleep. It was when his pillow shifted beneath him that he became confused. He was leaning against something warm and firm- oh.

 

Noctis sat up abruptly as he realised what he’d done, a poorly muffled cry escaped him at the abrupt motion. A large hand supported him with ease, he looked over to find Gladio watching him with a guarded expression on his face. Prompto and Ignis sat rigidly in the front of the car – it was obvious that they were making a point not to look or comment on their Princes’ poorly concealed discomfort.

 

Noctis met his Shield’s gaze, chin held high, daring the larger man to comment. Gladio just cocked an eyebrow and shook his head before turning his attention back to his book.

 

Noctis turned to examine landscape as it whizzed by outside. The rain had passed and the dry heat of the desert had returned with a vengeance. The air conditioning in the Regalia was cranked up to maximum to take the edge off the scorching desert heat, the temperature in the vehicle was cool. Noctis absently rubbed his knee which still throbbed painfully, a hereditary gift from his Father. He missed Gladio and Ignis’ exchanged glance in the rear-view mirror as he propped up his head in his hand gazing out at the passing desert.

 

Prompto toyed with the radio, trying to find a song whilst avoiding the news, eventually, he turned it off and started trying to chat. The gunman fell silent when his fifth query went unanswered, the blonde slumped dejectedly in his seat and began fiddling with his camera.

 

Prompto glanced back at Noctis. Their eyes met, Prompto opened his mouth only to abruptly shut it again, Noctis could see his friend battling to find something to say, his usually bright blue eyes were tinged with worry. Noctis just sighed, turning away to resume his study of the desert, he knew deep down that action would hurt Prompto but he just couldn’t find it in himself to care right now.

 

Reaching the Prairie Outpost, the group headed North towards The Tomb of the Wise to meet Cor. They encountered a flock of Daggerquill and Noctis felt a fierce grin lift his face. The Prince ran on ahead to fight them ignoring the overlapping shouts of warning and concern from his Crownsguard.

 

Noctis summoned his twin daggers with a crystalline flash and warped, disappearing in a fizz of crackling blue. He had an advantage over the others being able to warp up to clash with his foes in the air. The adrenaline hit him and Noctis just let it take over. He gave into his rage and frustration until they were all dead. Noctis knew he would regret it later from the way his muscles strained but it felt so good in that moment to just let his fury take over.

 

That was until he reached stasis and was unable to warp-out.

 

He vaguely heard Ignis, Prompto and Gladio shouting for him but he was too busy trying (and failing) to warp. Noctis met the ground. Hard. His bad knee took the brunt of the fall. After a moment on his hands and knees panting in the dust, Noctis righted himself and charged on, completely ignoring Ignis worrying over him.

 

He could feel his frustration and anger building back up when they met Cor and entered The Tomb of the Wise. The dusty smell of the dark tomb was strong and he felt the dim light press in around him, a bit of his frustration leaked out against The Marshall’s speech.

 

‘King of  _what_?’ He bit back.

 

He felt all eyes snap to him and he could make out his friends’ surprised expressions out of the corner of his eye. The burning had returned to his throat. He was angry, how could they do this? Everyone seemed to know his fate and his life – except him.

 

‘Why didn’t he tell  _me_ that!? Why did he stand there smiling as we left?!’

 

He found himself braced against the edge of the tomb barely holding back the sobs he sniffled against the tide of emotion, Prompto had to turn away from him – probably totally disgusted by his pathetic state.

 

‘Why did he lie to me?’

 

His head throbbed along with his knee and his scars. He felt the emotion swell with Cor’s final statement.

 

‘Because in the time that he had left he wanted to be your Father.’

 

That hit Noctis hard. All he could think of was his Fathers’ face, smiling at him before they left. Regis’ eyes had met Noctis’ unflinchingly and he had tried to warn him, hadn’t he? Asking Noctis if he was ready to leave home behind.

 

He took a deep breath thinking of his father’s last words. ‘Walk tall my son.’

 

Noctis straightened, taking a steadying breath and he rose to his full height and squared his shoulders.

 

‘I guess he left me no choice.’

 

He absorbed the weapon, he noticed Gladio take a sharp step forward when the ethereal blade stabbed his charge. The weapon itself was fine, it ghosted through him and he felt a surge of power but that seemed to flare up his wounds. A groan of pain escaped him and Noctis only realised he had stumbled when his hands once again met the edge of his ancestor’s tomb. He held himself up with shaking arms and wobbling legs and was immediately surrounded, supported by many hands. To his embarrassment, his eyes were once again stinging with tears and he braced himself against the stone, the waves of pain were steadily increasing, and he could only hang on and try to ride it out.

 

Gladio stepped forward to grab onto Noctis the moment he staggered, Ignis was immediately on The Prince’s other side, they shared a brief glance of worry but their focus was their friend. Prompto seemed to be torn between hanging back and rushing forward to Noctis also.

 

Cor stepped forwards, quickly rounding the ornate casket and slipped in front of Gladio. He took hold of Noctis’ arm and turned Noctis to face him, the movement was gentle enough but also firm and demanding.  Noctis looked up after a moment meeting Cor’s steady gaze.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Cor demanded. There was no room for an argument in his tone.

 

Noctis was too busy dealing with the waves of pain to answer properly. A sharp burning ache was radiating from his old wounds, scars left from the Marilith attack in his childhood. The Prince tried to pull away but Cor only grabbed his other arm, looking to the others imploringly he continued.

 

‘What’s wrong with him?’

 

The trio of friends shared a nervous moment before Ignis cleared his throat and filled The Marshall in on the Prince’s last few hours. Noctis regained control of himself in the middle of Ignis talking and attempted to shake off Cor’s grip on him, embarrassed at this display, but The Marshal held on tightly, brow creasing at Ignis’ explanation making his already stern features sharpen.

 

Noctis tried to shoot a glare at Ignis to shut him up but the sudden movement caused his head to throb and with a wince he quickly returned to examining his boots. His cheeks burning with shame, why did he have to be so weak? And he was always crying now, it was so stupid!

 

‘Noctis.’ Cor started firmly ‘Look at me.’

 

Noctis slowly met his eyes expecting a scolding but all he was met with compassion and understanding which surprised him.

 

‘Regis wouldn’t want you to push yourself so hard. Your Crownsguard don’t want you to suffer, and beyond that, how are you going to be able to lead your Kingdom and show strength in the coming days if you refuse to look after yourself?’

 

Noctis felt heat rising in his already flushed cheeks.

 

‘I know that you are frustrated, I know that this is a trying time but I also know that you areyour Father’s Son. Regis always had faith in you, he always knew that when it counted you would step up to the role and fulfil your duty.’

 

Noctis couldn’t hold back the tears which escaped him. Cor didn’t scold him for being weak. Didn’t move away in disgust at the show of emotion and when Noctis eventually met his eyes again he was surprised to see The Marshall’s eyes were glassy.

 

‘I’m not the only one who has lost their family or their home.’ The Prince finally stated quietly.

 

Cor nodded understandingly.

 

‘That does not make your grief or your pain any less justified. It just means that you should take what comfort you can know that you are not suffering alone in this, as ruler you also have ties to your people, their pain and grief is also yours, it is a lot to bear.’

 

Noctis realised that The Marshall had lost his home, his King and his friends also, the sense of shared loss and grief was an odd comfort. The Marshall’s hold on him changed, both hands on Noctis’ shoulders and he squeezed gently keeping eye contact with Noctis.

 

‘So Noctis, I ask again, what is wrong?’

 

Noctis felt a reassuring hand on his back, Ignis moved to stand beside him, Gladio stood behind Cor and into Noctis’ line of sight and Prompto filled in the gap on The Marshall’s other side.

 

Noctis hesitated for a moment, feeling under pressure from the attention. He snorted internally, what kind of a Prince shrinks under pressure? Then, meeting Cor’s eyes he spoke, barely more than a whisper.

 

‘It hurts.’

 

‘What hurts?’ The Marshall Prompted.

 

‘Everything. It’s like all my old wounds are painful again. My knee, my wrist, and… the scars on my back and legs from the attack – but that was years ago! They’ve been fine I’ve never needed crutches or a cane or anything!’

 

An edge of panic crept into the Prince’s voice toward the end of his statement, a trickle of fear ran down Noctis’ spine as he finally admitted the issues the fears which made them feel more real. He didn’t want to be bound to a wheelchair again, unable to walk, unable to do what he needed to do and the pain had been horrible - that had been one of the worst times in his life.

 

Cor continued to support Noctis, leading the group out of the tomb and he helped The Prince to sit on the grass. Noctis immediately felt the relief of the weight being taken off his legs and slumped down with a sigh.

 

‘Please lie on your stomach.’

 

Noctis looked up at Cor, silhouetted against the sun, squinting Noctis tried to make out The Marshall’s expression but it was shrouded in shadow cast by the glaring sun.

 

Ignis was beside him then, physically guiding Noctis onto his stomach. Noctis felt his face flush fresh as he felt Cor’s larger hands pull up his black shirt in one smooth motion. No hesitation, just a general inspecting one of his soldiers. Noctis heard Prompto make a small noise behind them, Gladio immediately shushed him.

 

‘Me and Prom are gonna’ take a walk.’ The Shield stated quickly and Noctis then heard the larger man quietly ushering the blonde away. Ignis let out a sigh and Cor’s hand moved, touching and prodding the old wound Noctis bucked sharply against a particularly painful spot being touched and Cor pulled his hand back.

 

‘Did you say that you have further scarring on your legs?’

 

‘That’s correct.’ Ignis answered before Noctis could open his mouth.  Noctis felt his cargos being rolled up and Cor went through the same procedure and Noctis once again pulled away sharply from his old scar being touched the burning pain was strong.

 

‘Okay, you can sit back up – unless there’s any more scarring anywhere?’

 

‘No.’ Noctis and Ignis answered together.

 

‘I’m no expert but I’ve seen my fair share of injuries. The injuries appear how I would expect them to after a week or so of healing, not after so many years. It’s almost as if they have been irritated somehow.’

 

‘I cannot think what could have caused this. We were standing in the rain for some time yesterday but they have not had this reaction before. Perhaps his immune system is taking a blow from Noctis’ emotional turmoil?’

 

‘It must be…Dad.’

 

Ignis and Cor both looked at the smaller man between them. Neither of them said anything, waiting for him to continue.

 

‘I think it was Dad. I know when I was young and I was in the coma he helped with the healing. He would always help with my scars and my pain… I guess since he’s… g-gone, the crystal has been taken and the ring is also missing that it’s something to do with his magic and my connection to the crystal?’

 

Cor and Ignis continued to stare at Noctis incredulously.

 

‘I do have a brain you know…’ The raven-haired man mumbled.

 

‘I think that must be it.’ Cor agreed ‘When Mors passed Regis was given the ring almost immediately and he was taken directly to the crystal where he communed with it and put the ring on, so he harnessed the crystals power directly from the source and was always close to it. But now, the Niffs have taken it, there’s a huge distance between yourself and the crystal, and you’re having to harness the power without the ring.’

 

‘The ring is currently not worn either, it’s possibly the first time in decades that it has remained unused for so long.’ Ignis pointed out. Cor nodded in agreement and they all stayed in place, thinking about the implications.

 

‘So, what can be done?’ Ignis broke the silence.

 

‘I’m not sure there’s much we can do right now.’ Cor sighed.

 

Noctis slumped into himself.

 

Ignis placed a reassuring hand on Noctis’ shoulder. ‘Highness, we will figure this out together. All I ask is that if you are in pain that you do not hide it from us. We cannot care for you correctly if you do not communicate with us.’

 

Noctis Nodded, resolutely studying the grass beneath them.

 

‘Majesty, please let your Crownsguard look after you. We can’t lose another King.’ Cor advised.

 

Ignis and Cor stood then they both made to assist Noctis. He grabbed a hand from each and allowed them to haul him up. The sudden movement caused white-hot pain to blaze to life in Noctis’ scars. He felt himself sway dangerously and was vaguely aware of Cor speaking to him urgently as he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn – hope you are enjoying it!  
> Kudos/critiques/reviews/comments all welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio can't take it any more. Noctis' condition gets slowly worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for all your kudos, comments and support!

This time it was the sun warming his face which Noctis was aware of first, then the slightly damp grass under him and the fresh wet scent of dew. He contemplated that for a moment, his fingers twitching in the leafy strands. Then the pain kicked in. He lurched up, his body protesting and looked around wildly. A group of four stood around him in various stages of worry.

 

Cor’s expression was stoic as usual. The Marshall was stooped over him to the left, Ignis was kneeling next to Noctis with a frown creasing his features, pulling his lips downwards and making his already serious features even more solemn. Gladio stood behind the group, arms crossed over his broad chest, his bulk blocking the sun from Noctis’ face. Gladio’s face was silhouetted against the glare of the sun, Noctis couldn’t make out his expression. Prompto was on Noctis’ right, the blonde looked upset his eyes were slightly pink and glassy, he was holding Noctis’ hand in a tight grip trying to offer some comfort to his friend. Noctis could feel something wet on his face and made to raise his free hand to wipe it but the movement was painful and he soon stopped trying.

 

‘…What…’ He managed, his throat was hoarse and sore – he briefly wondered what had caused that. Noctis’ eyes met Promto’s seeking out reassurance from his Best Friend who smiled brightly at him but the gunman’s eyes betrayed his worry.

 

‘You ok dude?’ The blonde asked, his expression was so earnest that Noctis couldn’t bring himself to lie.

 

‘Not really,’ he conceded, ‘sorry.’ Noctis quickly followed up with the apology, feeling lame for complaining.

 

‘Don’t be – thanks for letting us know buddy. Do you want to try moving?’

 

Noctis paused and thought about it.

 

‘I don’t think my body wants to co-operate right now.’ He eventually admitted.  Prompto smiled again, his grasp on Noctis’ hand tightened.

 

‘That’s okay. Here- ‘Prompto looked at Ignis who nodded and between them, they manoeuvred Noctis into an upright position. A small moan escaped Noctis but otherwise, he was ok. The group shifted to him and they were all sitting on the grass.

 

Noctis still felt floppy and unable to totally support his full weight sitting upright, he was slumping back but Prompto and Ignis adjusted and ensured he stayed up. Ignis produced a handkerchief and swiped at Noctis’ face. It escaped nobody’s notice that the white cloth came away with several red patches blooming across it.

 

‘So, we’re probably best finding somewhere to hang for a while until you feel better?’ Prompto stated gently.

 

Ignis nodded and opened his mouth to continue the discussion but before he could speak Noctis cut in ‘We don’t have time!’

 

‘What we _don’t_ have time for is your bullshit!’ A gruff voice cut in.

 

All heads turned to Gladio who had moved to stand apart from the group, his arms dropped to his side with fists clenched.

 

‘You’re either fine – or you’re not! Stop trying to play the martyr and let us help you!’

 

‘This is nothing!’

 

‘Sure looks like something to me – you’ve even got The Marshall involved, don’t you think he has better things to be doing?’

 

Noctis visibly winced at the words. Prompto’s hand squeezed his arm in an attempt to offer some comfort and Noctis noted the way that Ignis bristled. The Prince held Gladio’s gaze. He tried to stand but his limbs simply wouldn’t obey. With a groan he managed to get his feet under him, teeth gritted against the pain which this sparked. Ignis and Prompto were quick to help him. Noctis strained under the pressure of the action cursing himself for being so pitiful. To rub it in he felt the warm wetness run fresh from his nose.

 

‘This. Is. _Nothing_. Compared to what my city is going through – our home Gladio, it’s nothing compared to what our fathers went through. They have _died!_ Insomnia has _fallen_!’

 

Such a Kingly sight he must be Noctis though bitterly. Barely able to stand on trembling legs, supported on both sides pale, nose bleeding and eyes stinging. Despite this Noctis did not look away.

 

Blazing brown eyes clashed with cool blue but Gladio’s burning rage was not extinguished.

 

Gladio was the first to break the stare.

 

‘I seriously don’t have time for this.’ The shield muttered and turned to stalk away but he was roughly turned by two hands clamping firmly on his shoulders. Cor was there, his eyes were raging steel.

 

‘It’s _our_ turn to take a walk.’ The Marshall stated, no room for argument, and with one hand still gripping Gladio’s upper arm, he marched The Shield out of the clearing. As they shrunk into the distance awkward quiet hung between the remaining three. Prompto whistled with a slight chuckle in an attempt to break the tension.

 

‘You know how the Big Guy gets – he’s just worried but not good at showing it!’ Prompto declared.

 

Ignis and Noctis shared a fleeting glance, that was all it took for Noctis to feel fresh tears to drip down his face. Ignis grasped onto Noctis’ forearms. Prompto tried to help by placing a hand on the small of Noctis’ back but it irritated the scarring and Noctis let out a sharp cry against the unexpected pain as the two lowered him back onto the grass.

 

‘ _Shit!_ Sorry, bro – I totally forgot!’

 

Noctis was reeling from the pain, holding onto Ignis for dear life. His Advisor did not waiver, continuing to support him despite the toll it must be taking on his arms. Ignis bid Prompto take his place as he moved behind Noctis to lift his shirt and check the scarring, he couldn’t help the sharp inhale at the sight.

 

The injuries seemed worse than they had been just a few hours ago when Ignis initially assessed the wounds with The Marshall. Previously, the scars had been red and raised, the skin around them pinkish and irritated, but now the scars were more akin to welts, inflamed and raw looking with the skin around them red and irritated. Thankfully, Noctis seemed oblivious to Ignis’ reaction and he returned to his charges’ side.

 

‘Prompto’s observation is warranted Noctis, Gladiolus has never been the best at dealing with his emotions and I believe that his frustration at recent events has taken the form of frustration and anger with you but please do not take it to heart.’

 

Noctis just shrugged weakly. The grove was almost peaceful, if you ignored the tomb looming over them in the background. The sun was warm on his back, there was a light breeze which ruffled the leaves through the trees overhead and Noctis soon felt his eyes droop.

 

Prompto chuckled, breaking the silence.

 

‘Naturally “His Drowsiness” will take any chance he can get to sleep.’

 

Ignis, to their surprise, let out a small chuckle also and added ‘It has been a trying time. If you want to use this chance to sleep I suppose we can indulge it – just this once.’

 

Noctis drifted off to the sound of Ignis and Prompto chatting softly, nobody mentioned Promptos’ renewed grip on Noctis’ right hand, nobody mentioned the gloved hand which gently smoothed out the Princes’ hair and carefully checking his forehead for any sign of fever.

 

As sleep took Noctis he heard a familiar chirp in the distance and felt a fuzzy nuzzle at his cheek, a small tongue licked at his temple and his sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this as much as I am.  
> I know it's pretty short but I was too excited to wait to write more before posting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis sleeps.  
> Ignis and Prompto chat.

‘It’s bad isn’t it?’ Prompto asks tentatively breaking the silence which hung heavily between them once Noctis surrendered to sleep.

 

‘Yes, his wounds appear to be worsening.’ Ignis stated, his tone worried.

 

‘I’ve never seen him like this.’ Prompto whispered.

 

Ignis frowned down at the sleeping prince, once again brushing his hands over Noctis’ cheeks and forehead. He was getting warmer.

 

“In less than a day Noctis has become an orphan, his city has fallen and the title of King and sole heir has been thrust upon him. I appreciate that we are _all_ hurting and we have all lost our family and our homes but I feel it all the more keenly for him.” Prompto’s eyes welled up slightly but he held it together.

 

“I know – he’s my best friend all I want is to help him. I know that I was trained to be a Crownsguard but I always thought it was, like, the _backup,_ backup – a total last resort.” Prompto’s tone took on a slightly hysterical note.

 

“I mean, we left to basically have a bachelor party for my best bro! And now…” Prompto’s voice waivered to a halt.

 

“Now he is going to need our support more than ever,” Ignis stated “You did a wonderful job today. He sought you out over myself and Gladio and you kept him calm and remained to calm yourself. In me, Noctis has an advisor, in Gladiolus, a protector and in yourself, a friend and I think he needs us to act in those roles right now.”

 

Ignis inspected his charge, pulling up Noctis’ shirt. Noting that the scars seemed to be slightly more inflamed, not better but not dramatically worse either. He sighed deeply.

 

Ignis felt his own face flushed with worry, his hands shook slightly and his mind was racing – desperately trying to find the solution to their problems, trying to come up with a way to cure Noctis and to relieve his pain. Ignis found himself speaking without really thinking.

 

‘I hate to see him in such pain.’

 

Prompto’s eyes widened slightly at the admission and was is quick to respond to it.

 

‘We all do Iggy!’

 

‘I have been with Noctis most of his life Prompto.’ Ignis had seen Noctis through his injuries with the Marilith and through many subsequent flare-ups from his injuries following his recovery. Noctis didn’t talk about it now but Ignis could remember it all clearly.

 

A small injured boy in the middle of the large white bed in the infirmary. Noctis had been in a coma for weeks after the attack and once he had awoken the energetic and talkative boy that they had known was gone, a quiet and withdrawn child having taken his place.

 

It was easy to forget now that Noctis had to learn to walk again as a child. The Prince was always running around, throwing himself into battle but looking at him now was a wake-up call for them all. Ignis could see the echo of a wheelchair-bound child in Noctis’ pain. He was just so _stubborn_ not allowing himself to rest, not telling them what was wrong or allowing them to properly aid him.

 

‘I only wish he would tell us when he is in need of help.’ Ignis stated, following on from his previous admission.

 

‘Ah – but then he wouldn’t be the sullen, brooding, grumpy Prince who we know and love! I could count the times Noctis has asked me for any _real_ help on one hand!’ Prompto advised.

 

‘I’m not including any of the times he asked me to help him slack off.’ Prompto nudged Ignis’ side with his elbow - trying to lighten the mood. Ignis let out the breath of a laugh but that was the best he could do. Prompto’s wide grin quickly slid back into a serious expression, so foreign on Prompto’s usually sunny face.

 

Thinking of it, Ignis was in a similar position. The advisor couldn’t easily think of an occasion where Noctis had asked him for real help outside of his duties. Ignis felt his fists clench at his thoughts and he let out a further sigh.

 

Prompto moved to sit next to Ignis and put a hand on his shoulder. It was a bit of an awkward exchange, but it wasn’t entirely unappreciated. It was quickly removed and Prompto spoke again.

 

 “We only really have each other now, no home, probably not much family left either,” the blonde sniffled “we need to look after each other now more than ever.” Ignis mirrored Prompto’s previous gesture and briefly put a hand on the blonde’s back.

 

“We will.”

 

They sat together on the grass waiting for Noctis to awaken, or for Cor and Gladio to reappear, whatever happened first would let them decide how best to proceed.

 

“Ignis – how do we help him now?”

 

“I honestly think the best way to proceed is to just be here. He is going to need our strength and support.”

 

“I must admit – I’m not feeling too strong right now.”

 

“That is okay.”

 

Silence hung between them once again. Ignis and Prompto watched the Daggerquills dart around in the distant sky. Many smaller birds flew past them high up in the blue. A breeze drifted through the trees creating a rustling whisper which echoed in the clearing. After some time, Prompto stood, stretching.

 

“Will you be okay if I snap some pics?”

 

A trace of a smile lifted the edges of Ignis’ mouth slightly.

 

“Of course – just be sure to pick up any ingredients you should see.”

 

“Deal!”

 

Just as Prompto turned to move they saw Gladio and Cor making their way back to him. Prompto turned back to Ignis.

 

“Should I- “

 

“I think it will be wise to busy yourself. I will talk to Gladio and The Marshall. Unless you wish to stay, you are welcome to, you are Noctis’ Crownsguard also and an equal part of this group.”

 

Prompto hovered and awkwardly, his cheeks flushing slightly and Ignis’ statement and he bounced from foot to foot, trying to decide. With a groan, he plopped back onto the grass with Ignis.

 

“Time to be a grownup – I guess…”

 

They sat together in a companionable silence and waited for Gladio and Cor to reach them, they would all talk together and decide how best to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my butt!!  
> I re-wrote it and re-wrote it and this is the result.  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> As always – thank you so much for your kudos, comments and love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Cor sort out Gladios issues.

Cor’s grip on Gladio’s arm didn’t waiver until they were well clear of the grove where the tomb was situated.

 

No words were exchanged as they moved away from the group left staring at them. Cor completely ignored the Daggerquills, waving them off like anyone else would swat away a fly. They followed the dirt path for a time, kicking up small clouds of dust which dissipated into the air around them.

 

Gladio couldn’t shake the rising rage and frustration that had grown in him. His emotions were getting the better of him. He didn’t like it. Gladio just wanted to get moving and get to Iris. Deep down he knew that he couldn’t defend his outburst but he was so fed up of Noctis’ attitude! He _wasn’t_ well and they all saw it. Why wouldn’t he let them help? He hardly registered Cor stopping or turning Gladio roughly to face The Marshall.

 

‘Listen to me. I will not be repeating this.”

 

Cor’s words bit into the quiet which had settled between them. Cor’s tone was firm and his eyes blazed into Gladio’s own. Gladio was trying to think but the dense muddle of thoughts which were circling in his head made it tough.  Cor shook him, both hands now squeezing his arms.

 

 _“Gladiolus!_ Are you hearing me?” He rumbled.

 

That broke Gladio’s stupor and The Shield hastily took a step back, shrugging out of Cor’s vice grip.

 

‘Somebody had to say something!’ Gladio stated his tone was still vicious, he felt his words bite into the still air around them and he knew that whatever tether was keeping Cor from annihilating him was close to snapping.

 

‘Noct just thinks that we can continue one, that trying to hide things from us won’t impact everybody else! Like _we_ haven’t lost too… like our homes ain't _gone…_ our parents ain't… _dead!!_ ’

 

Cor’s eyes lit with a fleeting spark of empathy at Gladios words, for an instant his gaze softened but it was shortlived. Soon his intense stare singed Gladio again.

 

‘So you assumed that the best way to help today would be to have a tantrum?’

 

Gladios felt his cheeks tingle and grow hot with shame but he was quick to bury the sensation. Cor shook his head, turning to distance himself from Gladio he surveyed the landscape before them for a beat, Gladio stared at his broad back and he didn’t notice Cors hand wandering absently to his side.

 

‘You’re no better than a sulking teenager. You have a duty – you swore a vow!’

 

Cor pivoted unexpectedly and sprang at Gladio, his infamous blade sang as it swiped through the air with deadly proficiency. Gladio only just managed to block, he ended up knocking the weapon aside with his shield which he had managed to summon out of instinct. Gladio murmured a quick thanks to the Six for gifting him with good reflexes.

 

‘What the _hell_ Cor _?’_

 

Cor only scoffed in reply and continued to trade blows with him.  They struggled against each other, slim katana clashing with broadsword and shield, a symphony of metal on metal and a dance to accompany it. Precise steps from one opponent which echo that of the other.

 

Gladio knew that if Cor The Immortal truly wanted to kill him he would be dead already but he didn’t have time to think, only to act. The dance continued – Cor and Gladiolus engaged each other in combat which was the best way for the two fighters to communicate.

 

They clashed until Gladio felt every inhale set fire to his lungs until his arms ached against each parry, Gladio grit his teeth and pushed on, this was good, it meant that he didn’t have to think – only act!

 

A clang of blades.

 

‘Your King needs you!’

 

Gladio heaves in a huge breath – gasping for air.

 

‘I know that.’ He manages to growl.

 

The katana arcs through the air with a ‘skwiing’ toward Gladiolus.

 

‘Noctis is in pain!’

 

Blood pounds in Gladios ears.

 

He roars, buffeting Cor with his shield and momentarily taking The Marshall off guard. He heaves his greatsword over his shoulders, both arms straining from the effort of it, and smashes it into the ground between himself and Cor.

 

 _‘So am I!_ ’ Gladio shouts and quickly moves, bracing for another onslaught, curling behind his shield side-on against the next blow.

 

It doesn’t come.

 

Gladio doesn't move, he stays hunched over behind his shield, staring down at the grass, panting for air. He sinks to his knees in the grass, his shield dissipates into shining particles. The usually tall hulking man seems to shrink, kneeling in the dust. Cor initially stands, still on the defensive, but after a moment of observation he sits down. Gladio feels a twinge of satisfaction when he notices that Cor is panting too but it dissolves quickly. Cor is the first to break the silence.

 

‘I knew your father as a friend and as I colleague for most of my life.’

 

Gladio said nothing but his head turned slightly to listen.

‘I regret that I was not with Regis and Calrus when Insomnia fell. I would have gladly given my life to defend the city and my King until the very end. Your father understood the oath he took, he likely knew going into the battle that he would not come out alive.’

 

Gladio nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position.

 

‘Being Shield of the King is not just about being strong and harsh. You have to support your King in many ways and right now he needs patience and understanding, not for you to push him so hard.’

 

Gladio nodded.

 

‘I know. I just hate that he hides his pain from us.’

 

Cor hummed in agreement and the two sat until they could breathe again. The warm air doing little to cool them down. Gladio shrugged off his leather shirt and sat bare-chested for a moment to try and alleviate the heat.

 

‘I guess we should head back.’ Gladio stated, pushing himself to stand.

 

‘Yes -You can put up one hell of a fight kid.’ Cor chuckled, also standing.

 

Gladio put his shirt back on and turned to look at Cor, meeting his gaze and squaring his shoulders.

 

‘I owe Noct an apology.’

 

‘Indeed, let's return.’

 

Cor turned, leading the way back, Gladio was quick to catch up and they walked together back toward The Tomb.

 

‘Thanks for kicking my ass!’ Gladio stated quietly as they entered the clearing.

 

The Shield couldn’t help but smile at the sight of The King of Insomnia sprawled on his stomach asleep on the grass. Ignis and Prompto watched them approach, the blonde standing with a stretch.

 

‘Anytime.’ Cor replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully this chapter was much easier to write than the last one.  
> I had this one planned for a while now and I have a good plan in place for the following chapters.  
> *Grins evilly* I hope you have buckled in because it’s gonna be a bumpy ride!! (cue maniacal laughter)  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they truly mean the world to me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' condition steadily worsens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve broken 800+ hits on this story!! Thank you all for your comments, kudos or even just for reading! You have no idea what it means to me!  
> I was so nervous about posting this fic but I'm so glad that I did it! <3

Noctis was consumed by burning. Pain and heat were all he knew. His legs and back were screaming at him. The pain was sharp and he found himself wavering in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he felt hands on him, a squeeze of his hands, a hand on his back or in his hair. Other times, Noctis seemed to be able to find a bit of peace. He was still aware but the pain seemed distant and easy to ignore, it was cool and peaceful and he could feel something soft nuzzling at his cheek.

 

Deciding that he wanted to hold onto some peace Noctis concentrated on that cool, calm feeling and he eventually found himself in a familiar forest grove, it awas as beautiful as he remembered. Wildflowers bloomed around him tangling in the lush grass which swayed in a cool breeze, trees hung at the outskirts of the clearing it was warm with a perfectly cool breeze and the sun filtered through the tree branches softly illuminating the clearing.

 

Noctis was lying on his stomach, he vaguely remembered falling asleep. There were a chirp and Carbuncle was in front of him. Familiar batlike ears perked up and a small angled face cocked up to one side observing Noctis.

 

‘Carbuncle.’ The Prince acknowledged sitting up, he noticed that the movement caused him no pain and let loose a relieved breath. The creature let out another chirp and scampered up into Noctis’ lap dropping Noctis’ phone in his lap. Noctis felt his phone buzz lifted it to view the screen, he let out a chuckle and found himself smiling whilst looking at the screen when a little firework exploded across the screeen.

 

_-Hey! It’s been a while! I’m glad to see you again. You’re all grown up!_

Carbuncle stretched its body up and was licking at Noctis’ face, small paws braced on Noctis’ shoulder. The Prince couldn’t help but laugh, petting the small creature.

 

‘I probably shouldn’t be so happy to see you… am I dying?’

 

Carbuncle settled into Noctis’ lap, winding in a small circle to get comfortable, and looked up at him. The creature made a small trill and the Princes phone buzzed again.

 

- _You’re not dying but you are pretty sick Noct! Your friends are trying to help you. Just give them some time._

Noctis sighed and ran his hands through his hair, head bowing down as he slumped forward.

 

‘I ran away. I could have fought to stay there, but I just felt the pain stop and concentrated on that. What kind of a king runs away from a fight?!?’

 

_-You didn’t run away Noct! You lost consciousness, you can’t help if you’re sick. You’ve been through a lot and your body just needed a break for a while._

Noctis just shrugged.

 

‘Well, let’s see how much this place has changed shall we?’

 

He stood, brushing himself off and let Carbuncle perch on his shoulder.

 

_-You’re safe with me! You might be in and out of here, for now, I’m hoping that this is just a quick visit for you this time Noct!_

 

A waving Chocobo emoji pinged up on his phone.

 

Noctis laughed, genuinely this time, and felt himself being tugged back to reality. The burning pain flooding his senses and putting an end to his brief reprieve.

\--------------------------------

Gladio, Prompto, Ignis and Cor had reconvened in the glade. The four of them were in the midst of planning their best way forward when Noctis has let out a guttural noise of pain. All of their words had died with the sound.

 

Ignis was instantly at Noctis’ side, checking his scars again and quickly feeling his forehead and cheeks, he pulled his hand back quickly with a _‘shit_ ’ under his breath. A hand,Cors, went to Noctis’ wrist to take his pulse and the wounds themselves were starting to look infected. Noctis struggled weakly against them, reacting to the pain. Gladio was at Noctis’ head, doing his best to try to keep him in a comfortable position but also holding his shoulders to ensure that he didn’t thrash around and injur himself more. Prompto was at Noctis’ other side, One hand holding the Princes’ own, the other hand petting at his friend's hair, doing anything he could think of to try and make Noctis a bit more comfortable.

 

‘We need to get him back to the outpost. There should at least be a first aider there who might be able to help him beyond what we can do here.’  The Marshall stated.

 

‘I’ll carry him.’ Gladio was quick to offer.

 

‘I think if you lift him over your shoulder it will be best,’ Ignis added. ‘It will hopefully prevent further irritation to his injuries.

 

‘Together then.’ Prompto stated.

 

Four nods.

 

‘One.’ Gladio.

 

‘Two.’ Prompto.

 

‘Three.’ Ignis.

 

Gladio took most of Noctis’ weight. Cor had moved behind him to brace Noctis’ upper body, a hand on each shoulder. Ignis had one hip and leg and Prompto had the other. The aim was to keep Noctis’ back and legs as steady as possible to ensure that his injuries were not worsened by the irritation. A whine escaped Noctis as they moved him. It was a high and desperate sound. He couldn’t help it, he was semi-aware again and he was confused. His back and legs hurt, all that Noctis could think of was the towering silhouette of a daemon looming over him and the warm, stickiness of his own blood beneath him.

 

Cor noted the slit of blue which made itself visible, one of Noctis’ eyes opening slightly at the movement.

 

‘It’s okay highness.’ Cor stated matter of fact.

 

The words fell on deaf ears and Noctis began to weakly struggle, whimpering and groaning.

 

‘Please, please no, please…just…what – about - father…’

 

Noctis’ three friends froze at those words. They exchanged uneasy glances, Prompto felt his eyes glaze with tears at the broken pleading from his best friend. Cor didn’t hesitate.

 

‘Your father will meet us shortly highness. We need to get you to safety first.’

 

In an unexpected display, The Marshall briefly placed a hand on Noctis’ face which was still tilted awkwardly against Gladio’s hold on him.

 

‘I assure you Noctis. You are safe, it will all be okay, please highness, just rest.’

 

‘Cor?’ Noctis’ brow wrinkled with confusion.

 

‘Yes.’ Cor confirmed.

 

‘Where- ahh.’ Noctis had moved to lift himself to talk with Cor but it only irritated his back even more, what colour Noctis had left drained from his face, it was odd his cheeks were flushed and hot but his face was pale, it would have been a comical image for the others if it wasn’t for Noctis’ obvious pain. The Prince flopped back down his face turned into Gladio’s back. The Shield had moved to try and support him more comfortably.

 

‘Gladio’s here too?’ Noctis asked, pointing at his Sworn Sheild’s butt with a drunken giggle.

 

‘I sure am Kid.’ Gladio forced a light tone to his words.  ‘Don’t you worry about it – as Cor said, we’ve got you! You ain’t gonna doubt Cor The Immortal are yah?’

 

Ignis and Prompto exchanged a silent glance, hoping that Noctis would accept the situation and soon go back to sleep/unconsciousness. Of course, it was too much to hope for. Noctis continued to wriggle against Gladio’s hold, trying to get free, hissing and moaning against the movements. With a sigh, Gladio pulled Noctis forward to address him.

 

‘Cut it out, you’re only hurting yourself.’

 

‘But, Gladio, I need to get to Father. The snake is here.’ Noctis addressed Gladio in a stage whisper, he clearly thought he was being sly but the rest of the group heard him easily. It was Ignis’ turn to try and talk to Noctis, he moved quickly to stand beside Gladio.

 

‘Noct, look at me please.’

 

‘Iggy?’

 

‘Indeed, please hear me Highness, you are running a fever and you are injured. We are trying to get you to a doctor. Can you try to remain still for us?’

 

Noctis was silent for a while his brow crinkled again. The Prince felt like his head was stuffed with cotton wool. His limbs felt sore and heavy and his back and legs were burning and painful. It was a struggle to think straight

 

‘Iggy,’ Noctis began in his same loud whisper, the advisor leaned in to hear him, ‘the snake is here.’ He stated.

 

Ignis reached out to grasp Noctis’ hand. The Prince held Ignis’ own hand in a vice grip.

 

‘Noctis, I promise you that the Maralith is not here. Your father drove the beast away. You are safe with us.’

 

Noctis’ breathing hitched slightly.

 

‘You promise Iggy?’

 

‘I swear on my life.’

 

‘…kay…’

 

Noctis started to calm down, his face resting in the crook of Gladio’s neck, they seemed to have found a relatively comfortable position in his Shield's arms. Prompto had simply watched the exchange silently. A few tears had escaped the blonde but other than that, he hung back and let Iggy and Gladio soothe Noctis. After a few moments, Ignis moved.

 

‘Okay, he seems settled, are you alright to carry him this way Gladio? We daren’t move him if we can escape it.’

 

Gladio shifted, testing the weight.

 

‘Should be fine, it’s not too far and he’s not exactly heavy.’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

‘Shall we then?’

 

The group began to move, the pace was slow and even to ensure safe passage for Noctis and to ensure no further harm befell the Prince if they could help it.

\--------------------------------

Noctis found himself in the glade again, peace washed over him, he was pain-free. A familiar squeak sounded, he was curled on his side in the grass, opening his eyes he saw two black beaded eyes meeting his gaze. A small, wet nose nudged at his own.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket but he was so tired. He felt his eyes start to slide closed. Small teeth nipped at his nose and his phone buzzed a few times in a row.

He slowly fished the phone from his pocket and brought it to his face there were a couple of messages from his little guardian.

 

_-Hey! You’re back already! I guess you really need the rest huh?_

_-Noctis!_

_-Noct! Hey!_

_-Noctis! Don’t fall asleep – it’s bad if you fall asleep here, my magic can only help so much._

 

‘…m’tired tho…’ Noctis mumbled. Eyes blinking shut.

 

Another nip at his nose, harder this time. That one got his attention he jolted up.

 

‘Hey!’ He exclaimed.

 

­- _Sorry but it had to be done. You can’t sleep here!_

 

‘I feel so tired though.’ Noctis admitted.

 

_­-I know you do, but if you truly fall asleep here you will die in reality and that’s not something we want at all._

A fear ran down Noctis’ spine at that statement. He suddenly felt wide awake.

 

‘Alright, no sleeping!’

 

Noctis forced himself to stand. Carbuncle wound around his legs with a supportive chirp.

 

­ _­-That’s the spirit! Your friends will have you as right as rain in no time._

 

Noctis moved through the glade. It was much like the one he visited in his childhood.  

He froze at the memory of the giant who had been looming in the distance of his last visit here.

 

‘Carbuncle?’

 

His companion scurried up onto his outstretched arm.

 

‘Is that giant guy here again? Was he even real?’

 

_-He was real alright! No, he’s busy this time but you will see him soon._

Noctis could feel the tug on his consciousness again and he let loose a sigh.

 

‘Looks like I’m wanted again.’

 

_-That’s good! The less time that you spend here the better. It means that you’re getting better if you’re well enough to go back._

‘I guess, but-‘

 

Notcis didn’t get to finish. This time he crashed back to reality harshly, nothing like his slow awareness previously. He was talking to Carbuncle one moment and the next he was consumed by burning.

 

He was vaguely aware of someone carrying him, his torso was resting against a warm, firm chest, his back was not against anything but the pain which radiated from it was sharp and insistent. A constant pain which burned at the surface where his skin throbbed but also deeper in the surrounding muscles the pain seemed to burrow into his core. He automatically struggled against the hold but he was only held tighter in response.

 

‘I’ve got you prince charmless.’ Gladio’s voice grumbled above him, the sound vibrating the burly chest under him. It took a moment for Noctis to calm himself and stop struggling against his Shield. He let out a pitiful noise somewhere between a sob and a moan.

 

‘Gladio. It _hurts_.’

 

‘I know, Kid. We’re taking you to a healer, you’ll be good as new in no time.’

 

The strong arms which were supporting Noctis tightened around him briefly and the prince allowed himself to savour it for a moment. Another sob bubbled out of him and soon he couldn’t stop the tears, the events of the past few days and the pain all caught up with him.

 

He slumped into Gladio’s hold, he tried to gulp down his tears and gain control of himself. He tried to focus on Gladio’s scent, count their steps and lose himself in the small sounds and smells around him. The slight spicy scent that the warm air carried, the sound of the birds overhead and the tread of their companions. Noctis was fine until Gladio murmured quietly to him.

 

‘It’s okay Noct. I’ve got you. We’re all here.’

 

He was sobbing anew, face buried in the crook of Gladio’s neck, tightening his hold on the larger man, he had handfuls of Gladio’s top clutched in his fists, his whole body shaking and chest heaving from the sobs. Gladiolus just kept a tight hold on him through it all, trying to keep him as steady as possible so his injuries would not become more aggravated. The Shield walked on while Noctis fell apart in his arms. Determined to get his friend to the outpost and to the help that he most desperately needed.

 

Prompto, Ignis and Cor walked with them, none of them broke the silence other than Gladio occasionally murmuring a reassurance to Noctis. Ignis was getting very worried. Noctis’ condition was steadily worsening and he seemed to be bordering on hysterical now.

 

‘Prompto.’

 

The blond had been walking silently beside him, eyes fixed on the ground, hunched in on himself. The sharpshooter looked up to meet Ignis’ eyes with his own red-rimmed blue orbs. Ignis tried to offer a smile but it came out more of a grimace.

 

‘The doctor should be able to help.’ Ignis tried to reassure.  

 

‘However, I am worried about Noct’s condition.’ The advisor continued. ‘Would you be able to run ahead to the outpost and alert them that we are on our way? It may speed things up a bit?’

 

The words were barely out of Ignis’ mouth before Prompto was sprinting. He bounded ahead and was soon gone a small figure in the distance. All reminders to be careful died on Ignis’ lips and he just watched the blonde until he was out of sight. It wasn’t too much further so Ignis was confident that Prompto would be fine.

 

Ignis was walking in front of Gladiolus and Noctis with Cor taking up the rear. They had been lucky so far, not crossing paths with any foes. The advisor glanced back ad Gladio. Their eyes met briefly, Ignis nodded his head trying to convey that Gladio had his support.

 

He glanced back at Cor, The Marshall was constantly scanning their surroundings, hands poised to pull out his katana at a moments notice should he need to defend his charge. Focusing back on the landscape Ignis noticed that the outpost was now coming into view in the distance. He felt himself relax slightly, knowing that they would have more help there.

 

Gladio was too preoccupied with trying to comfort Noctis, he wasn’t really paying that much attention to their surroundings, trusting Ignis and Cor to take care of that.

 

The small raven-haired man was not heavy in his arms, his small frame felt so fragile. Noctis’ sobs had quieted but Gladio could still feel the dampness on his shirt growing so he knew that Noctis was still upset. The pain and the grief had finally become too much for him to bear. Noctis slowly relaxed into Gladio’s hold, slowly becoming limp in The Shield’s arms once more.

 

‘Hey Noct, you still with me?’ Gladio shook Noctis lightly.

 

‘Noctis – answer me!’ Another shake, harder this time, The Prince groaned in response but nothing coherent was said.

 

‘Damn it!’ Gladio cursed, he shifted Noctis slightly in his arms and began to walk on, picking up his pace dramatically. Ignis and Cor kept up easily.

 

‘Do you need me to take him?’ Cor asked.

 

‘No I’ve got him. We’re almost there anyway.’ Gladio replied.

 

It was only a matter of minutes until they reached the outpost, Prompto was waiting for them on the outskirts.

 

‘They don’t really have a proper surgery or healer but they do have a first aider and Monica is still here she has offered to help too. They’ve said that it’s probably best to go to the trailer with him.’

 

Ignis frowned, taking the information in, it was only a small outpost after all. This would have to do for now.

 

‘That will be acceptable for now.’

 

They made their way to the trailer, Gladio placing Noctis on his stomach on the bed in the back.

 

‘Gladio, go to the Regalia and gather all of our first aid supplies.’ Ignis held out the keys.

 

‘Prompto, get a damp cloth. I’ll need to try and clean him up as best I can.’

 

Ignis shrugged out of his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his purple shirt. He pushed his glasses up his nose and moved to perch on the edge of the bed.

 

‘Marshall, would you mind assisting me in sitting Noctis up?’

 

Cor was at Noctis’ other side and between them they managed to get him sitting upright, take off his shirt and cargos to leave him in his boxers.

 

‘Apologies Highness.’ Ignis murmured and ran a quick hand over Noctis’ hair.

 

Prompto was soon back with them, a damp cloth in his hand which he quickly passed to Ignis. The blonde flinched when he got a look at Noctis’ wounds.

 

‘Ouch – they look worse.’

 

The slices were swollen, each scar now a raised red welt and they were weeping some fluid at the edges now. Ignis took care to be as gentle as possible when wiping them but Noctis still writhed under the smallest touch, hissing and moaning at the pain.

 

‘I know Noctis, I’m sorry. Marshall, Prompto, can you please hold him down?’

 

Hands braced Noctis against the bed and Ignis continued his work.

 

It didn’t take too long but by the time he was finished Noctis was conscious again and openly moaning against the pain. Cor and Prompto released him.

 

‘I’ll get Monica.’ Cor stated and left.

 

Ignis moved to the bathroom to wash his hands and Prompto moved so Noctis’ head was in his lap.

 

‘You with us bud?’ Prompto tired.

 

‘Mhmm.’ Noctis replied, breathing hitching.

 

Prompto absently ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair.

 

‘What can I do for you?’

 

‘Nothin’, am just sorry to cause a fuss like this.’

 

‘You can’t help it, dude.’

 

‘It hurts.’

 

‘I know. They’re going to fix you right up.’

 

‘I know I jus-‘

 

Noctis words were cut off by a deep moan of pain. Prompto saw one of the scars on his back split, watched his friends back go rigid from the pain and blood began to oose from the wound. Prompto initially felt nauseous at the sight but then his instincts kicked in. He immediately pulled his shirt over his head, pressing it against Noctis’ back to try and staunch the bleeding.

 

‘Ignis!’ Prompto screamed, his voice shrill with panic. Prompto’s shirt was soaked in a matter of moments as the bleeding worsened. Prompto scrambled to get Noctis’ shirt from the floor and pressed that against his back too but the few moments that Prompto took to do so released the pressure on Noctis’ back enough for blood to gush out of the deep slash on his back and all over the bed.

 

Noctis was screaming and moaning, thrashing around under Prompto’s hands against the burning pain, but his movements were slowing, probably the blood loss kicking in.

 

Ignis emerged from the tiny cubicle bathroom and froze at the sight.  He had just left a semi-peaceful prince on the bed and the sight which greeted him now was that of Prompto, topless, covered in blood, kneeling over Noctis, desperately to stop the bleeding.

 

‘Shit!’ Ignis swore, lunging forwards.

 

‘Prompto – keep the pressure on.’

 

Ignis sprinted out of the RV, almost running into Cor.

 

‘Marshall – his scars seem to be re-opening.’ Ignis panted. ‘We’re trying to contain the bleeding.’

 

Cor and Monica who was close behind him both hurried into the RV. Ignis ran toward the Regalia to see Gladio making his way toward him, arms full of bottles. Ignis didn’t talk just plucked a few from Gladio’s arms and then ran back into the RV.

 

Monica, Cor and Prompto all had various cloths and bandages held against Noctis’ wounds which all seemed to be in various stages of re-opening and irritation.

 

Ignis moved to them.

 

‘I’m going to crack a potion over them, hopefully, that will help.’

 

All hands were removed from Noctis, Ignis cracked the bottle, allowing the liquid to soak into Noctis’ skin.

 

Nothing happened.

 

‘What?’

 

Ignis wasted no time, he immediately tried an elixir instead.

 

Nothing.

 

‘Let's wrap them as tightly as we can for now.’ Monica suggested rummaging around in a giant first aid kit.

 

Gladio joined them, bursting through the door of the RV, the small van shaking from the force of it, the large man stopped at the sight which greeted him, panting from sprinting. Ignis, Prompto and Cor pressing a collection of towels, bandages and t-shirts to Noctis’ back and legs. There was blood _everywhere_.

 

‘What the hell _happened_?’ The Shield demanded.

 

‘His wounds seem to be re-opening. We are going to wrap them, then we are all going to sit down and figure out how we can help Noctis.’ Ignis replied, even the Advisor’s voice was wavering. Gladio grunted, moving forward, he nudged Prompto’s arm. The sharpshooter's pallor was a mixture of chalky and green.

 

‘Come on Prom, let me take over.’ Gladio slapped at Prompto’s upper arm to empahsise the words.

 

Prompto didn’t move.

 

‘Prompto.’ Ignis tried.

 

The youngest of their group was frozen, staring down at his bloody hands, transfixed.

 

‘Argentum!’ Cor barked, never lightening the pressure he was holding against Noctis’ back. Prompto jumped, the shout breaking through to him.

 

‘Yes’sir!’ An automatic response if Gladio every heard one.

 

‘Prompto, move over, let me.’ Gladio tried again, guiding the blonde gently away with one hand whilst steadying the cloth pressed against Noctis’ calf with the other.

Prompto stumbled back.

 

‘O-oh God!’ Prompto cried, his breath quickening.

 

‘He-He’s gonna die!’ A frantic, high pitched statement, barely above a whisper. A sob was quick to follow, stuttering from the blonde around his heaving breaths. Prompto moved suddenly to the bathroom, the remaining four moving between themselves to wrap Noctis injuries as tightly as they can, dressing them, then winding several layers of tight bandages around them.

 

Prompto’s meltdown was poorly muffled by the thin plastic walls of the RV the blonde’s crying was completely audible to them. After a few tense moments, Noctis’ lesions were bandaged up with thick layers. Gladio and Cor stepped back leaving Monica and Ignis to finish their assessments. Gladio spared no time in wrenching open the bathroom door.

 

Prompto was hugging the toilet, crying and wretching into the bowl in between gasping breaths. Gladio squeezed in behind Prompto, placing a gentle hand on his back.

 

‘Come on Prompto, he’s going to be fine.’

 

Prompto managed to stammer a few syllables before dissolving into another fit of sobs. Gladio rubbed his back trying to be gentle.

 

‘Prom, you need to breathe. Come on, breathe with me.’

 

Gladio tried to pull Prompto to him but he blonde clutched desperately at the toilet.

 

‘I don’t care if you puke Prom, we need to get your breathing under control. Just trust me, lean back okay?’

 

Prompto hesitantly let his vice grip on the toilet relax and he uncurled, leaning back against Gladio’s chest.

 

‘Okay, great, you’re doing good.’ Gladiolus encouraged.

 

Prompto only managed a slight squeak in response, still huffing and sniffling.

 

‘You need to breathe with me ok?’ Gladio instructed, making sure to exaggerate his own breaths.

 

‘We wanna to build up to in for three and out for three. Count out loud if you want but just try to copy me as best as you can okay?’ Prompto managed something close to a nod. His breath still hitching with small whines and sobs.

 

‘In – two – three.’ Gladio coached.

 

Prompto drew in a stumbling breath, broken by coughs, sobs and a weak gag.

 

‘Out – two – three.’ He finished and paused for Prompto to follow.

 

Prompto retched toward the end of his breath a small dribble of bile escaping his mouth. His cheeks flushed and he made to swipe at it. Gladio held his wrist.

 

‘We’ll clean you up when you’re breathing normally okay?’

 

Gladio wrapped both arms around Prompto, attempting to offer some reassurance.

 

‘In… two… three.’  Prompto almost managed it fully this time.

 

‘Out… two… three.’ Gladio felt the smaller man slump further back into him.

 

‘Great, you’re doing so good, so good. In…two…three…’ Gladiolus continued.

 

They sat there for some time, Cor hovered in the doorway for a time but eventually left them to it. Prompto’s sobbing lessened into smaller tears which eventually began to slow. Gladio continued to count and reassure him as best he could. Eventually, Prompto made to sit up, Gladio supported him.

 

‘Sorry.’ The blonde mumbled his face flushing Scarlett.

 

‘It’s okay, you did good!’

 

Prompto raised an eyebrow at him ‘Dude, I had a total meltdown and puked everywhere!’ The blonde countered.

 

‘You didn’t panic at the time. You kept your head long enough for Noct to get the help he needed, you put your duty first and it’s your first time dealing with so much blood right?”

 

Prompto nodded.

 

“He’s –“ The gunman’s breathing hitched slightly. “He’s going to be okay right?”

 

Gladio sighed.

 

“Honestly? We don’t know right now Kid. We’re as lost as you. We’re all just going to have to work together to see what we can do.”

 

Prompto nodded and stood, Gladio rose with him, shaking out his cramping legs, they were protesting being in such a tight crouch for so long.

 

“You need anything?” Gladio offered.

 

“Just a shower.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right outside. Just shout on us if you need anything.”

 

“I just feel so dumb causing a scene like that.”

 

“Don’t be – as I said, you did good!”

 

They shared a smile and Gladio left the small cubicle bathroom to let Prompto wash.

 

Ignis, Monica and Cor were still with Noctis who had been loosely covered with a sheet. The Prince seemed to be semi-conscious, mumbling nonsense and occasionally moaning.

 

‘How is he?’ Gladio and Ignis asked at the same time.

 

They all shared a laugh at that.

 

‘You first.’ Ignis implored.

 

‘He’s fine, just shaken up.’ Gladio advised.

 

‘It was a lot of blood, I think we are all a bit worse for wear.’ Ignis stated.

 

Gladio just nodded.

 

‘Noctis has lost consciousness once again, his cuts are starting to reopen, for now, it is the biggest welt on his back which is the worst, the smaller scars on his back seem to merely be inflamed. His legs are looking bad though.’

 

Ignis rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

 

‘We need to figure out what is causing this and stop it, without any further delay, we cannot allow his condition to worsen, if all of his wounds open and bleed without curatives having any effect on them then I cannot imagine the impact that will have.’

 

Gladio sighed, a deep rumbling sound. ‘Fuck.’ He muttered.

 

‘Indeed.’ Ignis agreed.

 

‘I’m going to get going.’ Cor stated suddenly. ‘I’m going to see what I can find out about the crystals location, I’ll rally the remenants of the Crownsguard and talk with the hunters they might be able to help me maybe get an idea about what may be causing this reaction. I’ll be back as soon as I can.’

 

Gladio and Ignis both stared at him. Cor chuckled lightly at their expressions, shock and fear plastered across their faces.

 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.’

 

The Marshall clapped a hand on their shoulders and was gone without another word. Monica stood also.

 

“I’m going to get some stitching kits, I think maybe if we sew his wounds shut it might help, if only to stop the bleeding for a time. Even if we don’t need them, it won't hurt to be prepared. If you would keep an eye on him.”

 

Her final words were a statement, not a question and she took her leave also. Ignis and Gladio stood together for a moment.

 

‘Are you alright Gladio?’ Ignis asked.

 

‘Not really, are you?’

 

‘No.’

 

They continued to stand together, keeping vigil over Noctis. They could only hope that Cor would find out some information that would let them help Noctis before he got any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this week. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it?  
> I hope you enjoy and as always please read, enjoy, comment, critique, review.  
> I'll be back soon with another update!! :)  
> Much love! x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang figure out what is ailing Noctis. The Prince figures out how to heal.

Sound came back to Noctis first. It was a refreshing change from the last few times he had awoken, pain dragging him back to consciousness. A deep baritone which could only be Gladio, a smoother lilted voice, Ignis, and a light singsong pitch that must be Prompto, were talking softly not too far from him.  The Prince tried opening his eyes but they felt like they had been glued shut. With some effort Noctis managed to open them to slits, letting a bit of light in but it proved almost useless, his eyesight was weak and blurred.

 

He tried to move, just to stretch a little and he immediately regretted it. His back and legs roared to life, burning pain causing him to whimper, he clamped down on his bottom lip, biting back any further sounds. The coppery scent hit his nose then and he felt his stomach turn. A cool hand brushed against his face.

 

'Are you back with us Highness?' Ignis' voice was gentle.

 

Nocis cracked his eyes open again and struggled to focus.

 

'Ig-Iggy?' He managed to croak but his voice was strained.

 

His Advisor was quick to help him to drink, a straw angled into the corner of his mouth allowed Noctis to draw some of the cool liquid down his burning throat relieving some of his discomfort.

 

'Glad to have you back with us.' Ignis stated, a gentle hand smoothing Noctis' hair.

 

'Where are we?' Noctis whispered.

 

'Back at the outpost. We've been here for a day now. I'm sorry to say that we have not yet found any way to heal you. Your injuries are getting worse, the biggest scar on your back has reverted back to an open wound. We are working on how to fix it.'

 

Ignis paused, letting Noctis process the information.

 

Noctis closed his eyes and concentrated, he mentally sorted through the armiger taking stock of the potions they had available.  With a flash of crystalline light, an ornate glass flask was in the Prince's hand. He expected Ignis to grab it at once but there was a pause. Noctis twisted slightly to try and look up at his advisor but he didn’t get very far. Multiple hands immediately held him down.

 

'Don’t move. We have already tried using curatives Highness.' Ignis stated grimly, he sounded so defeated. 'We have tried both normal and hi-potions as well as an elixir to be sure.'

 

Noctis thought about it. If he was right when he talked with Cor and Ignis earlier and this was due to his father's death then how would they be able to fix him? His own magic was still working - he was able to summon items from the armiger, he was even able to warp earlier.

 

'Iggy - I need to try to warp!' Noctis stated suddenly.

 

'What? That’s preposterous! How do you expect to do so in your current condition?!'

 

'You're in no shape to be trying that Noct.' Gladio backed Ignis up.

 

'No way man, you can barely move at all right now.' Prompto chimed in, although the blonde's tone was off. Noctis tried to look to Prompto but he was out of his line of sight. Noctis let a sigh of frustration escape him.

 

'I need to test my magic and I need to do more than summon something from the armiger. That's too easy, we need to do something to check my connection to the crystal.'

 

They were all silent while they thought about it.

 

'Can you try to heal yourself?' Prompto asked.

 

'I've never really gotten the hang of that. I'm much better with the flasks.' Noctis advised.

 

'Prom has a point though,' Gladio said 'I know you weren't that good at it Noct, but if you can try to tap into that channel of magic it might at least be able to give us some idea of how your connection to the crystal is holding up.'

 

Noctis thought about it, he'd just gotten so used to using the spells he was good at and channelling the crystals magic in certain ways that he downright ignored many of the other spells and abilities available to him. His father has been really good at summoning the magical shield and at summoning many weapons, The King also didn't need to channel spells into flasks to use like grenades. Regis had always just been able to summon the elements directly to his intended target.

 

Noctis tried to think back to all the lessons he had with various tutors on the subject. He thought back to sitting in one of the citadels many gardens with his Dad while he had tried to explain the benefit of wielding magic in that way. Noctis contemplated his training, the endless hours of fruitless meditation when he was meant to focus on his ties to the crystal and identify each string of magic and the ability it granted him. Noctis felt a few tears sting at the corners of his eyes in frustration at his own inabilities.

 

'I didn't learn how to wield the crystals magic that way…we always assumed there would be more time… that I'd be able to learn it later.'

 

Ignis returned to petting his hair. He felt one of Gladio's large hands place themselves on his shoulder and one of Prompto's slim hands slip into his own.

 

'We are all at fault for assuming so.' Ignis said, 'we must explore this further when you are well. I believe having every ability at your disposal will be advantageous to us in the future.'

 

Noctis didn't mean to tune Ignis out. He knew what they were talking about was important but he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the crystal, like he had during training, attempting to visualise his connection to it, see the bright chords of power which stretched between himself and the source of his magic.

 

After some time he could make it out but it was muted. What had once been a strong and sure connection felt flimsy and weak. He tried to pull power to him but it was only reaching him in little drips. The distance between himself and the crystal was palpable and it had an obvious effect on his ability to wield the crystals magic for now.

 

'It's no use.' Noctis stated, cutting Ignis off.

 

'The crystal feels so far away. I guess they really have taken it to Niflheim. I need to keep trying. If I can reconnect to the crystal properly then I should be able to heal myself and to go back to using everything like normal. Have you tried using a potion on anyone but me?'

 

'I have not.' Ignis replied looking at the others who shook their heads.

 

'None of us have.' Ignis confirmed.

 

'Hang on.' Gladio Interrupted. The Shield stood up, he summoned a dagger from the armiger but he ended up holding a pot instead.

 

'The hell?' Gladio shouted, confused.

 

Prompto let out a giggle at the sheer stupidity of the situation.

 

'Did you get a bit confused there Big Guy?' The blonde teased.

 

'No, I didn't. I want a dagger!' Gladio banished the pot to the armiger but it just clattered to the floor when he released it.

 

Ignis moved away from Noctis, a frown creasing his brow, and he too tried to summon a weapon. The advisor was left brandishing a sweet pepper.

 

'Guys, come on.' Prompto sighed and stood, focusing on his handgun he reached into the etherial nether-space to grab the firearm.

 

'HA-HAAA' Prompto exclaimed excitedly and he thrust out his arm to show off- a Gladin Trevally.

 

'Aww...what happened Choco-Butt? Did you get confused? Gladio mocked, echoing back the gunman's words.

 

'What's going on?' Prompto asked - confused.

 

Prompto tried again.

 

Focusing on ammo he got - a Poppeck Chocobo Lure. His Bioblaster? Nope, the kettle. Socks? He summoned forth - a bronze bangle instead.

 

'Uhh, Noct, you still with us buddy?

 

'What's up?' Noctis asked weakly.

 

'The armiger's broke!'

 

'What are you talking about, I just summoned a potion from there...' The Prince focused on his engine blade, a handful of coins dropped onto the pillow next to his face, clinking together.

 

'Ignis, you just watched me summon a potion right?' Noctis checked.

 

'I did.'

 

With a frustrated growl, Noctis closed his eyes, focusing on what he wanted. The green liquid, the ornate glass vial, the way it would feel in his hand, the cold glass and the weight of the potion and - at least ten of them sprang out of the armiger. One smacked Noctis on the side of the face. He heard another fall onto Ignis with a thud.

 

Prompto dissolved into laughter.

 

'Man, I know I probably shouldn't be laughing but - you gotta' admit! This is pretty hilarious!'

 

They all started to laugh then, the hilarity of the situation breaking the tension which had been hanging over them for the last few days. It was a while before they calmed down, every time the laughter seemed to be stopping one of them would start laughing anew and set the rest of them off.

 

'Ouch…I-I need to stop…ha-ha…laughing…it hurts!' Noctis finally admitted trying to calm his breathing.

 

They all calmed, a more relaxed atmosphere taking over the RV.

 

'I'll have to try and fix the connections between myself and the crystal.' Noctis broke the silence.

 

'I think I know how to do it and I know someone who may be able to help me.'

 

'Who would that be?' Ignis enquired?

 

'Carbuncle.' Noctis said simply like that answered everything.

 

Ignis nodded, accepting the answer.

 

'Car-whattle?' Prompto asked.

 

Notcis snorted a laugh at that.

 

'Carbuncle is a tiny guardian who has looked over Noctis for a long time.' Ignis clarified.

 

'He, uh, guided me through my dreams while I was in my coma when I was young.' Noctis followed up Ignis' brief explanation.

 

'I've seen him a few times today and yesterday.' The Prince quietly stated also.

 

Ignis looked at Noctis sharply.

 

'Highness, if you've been seeing Carbuncle, that means-' Ignis was cut off.

 

'Yeah, there were a few close calls.' Noctis admitted.

 

'I nearly fell asleep on him too, he bit me a few times to keep me awake!'

 

The colour drained from Ignis' face and he pressed a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath.

 

'I am glad that he did Noct.' Ignis' tone was solemn, the advisor placed a hand on Noctis' shoulder.

 

'Me too. I think I'll have to go back soon to get to the bottom of all this though.'

 

Ignis sighed.

 

'So, hang on,' Prompto interrupted 'you're going to - visit a dream guardian, who's going to help you fix your connection to the crystal?' The blonde summarised his understanding of the situation.

 

'Basically, yeah.' Noctis confirmed.

 

'I assume that we can't go with you?' The gunman checked.

 

'No, sorry.' Noctis confirmed again.

 

'Okay. I know that all this magic stuff takes some getting used to but this is some seriously next level stuff!' Prompto rubbed the back of his head and perched on the edge of the bed.

 

'You're tellin' me.' Gladio agreed. 'I've grown up around it and it still confuses me.'

 

Noctis laughed again but a new wave of pain washed over him with it.

 

'The last potion's effects seem to be wearing off.' Ignis noted. 'They didn't heal your wounds but they still act effectively as pain relievers. Thank you for ensuring that we have a good supply of them Noctis.' Ignis joked, picking one of the glass vials from the floor where they had fallen previously.

 

Noctis only nodded, his teeth grit and tears blooming in the corner of his eyes against the pain.

 

Ignis helped Noctis crack the bottle, the liquid dissipated and - nothing.

 

'It's not helping.' Noctis whimpered.

 

'What?!?' Ignis asked, alarm making his words sharp.

 

'They tried another, the same thing happened.'

 

Ignis reached into the armiger for a hi-potion, and one of Gladio's romance novels ended up in his hand.

 

'Blasted thing!' Ignis threw the book across the RV, it hit the opposite wall with a thump.

 

He reached in again but nothing reached his fingertips.

 

'For the love of the Six! I can't get anything out!' Ignis focused again but nothing came to his hand.

 

Prompto and Gladio both stood, also trying to get a Hi-potion but they could no longer retrieve anything either.

 

'Noctis - can you summon anything?'

 

Noctis eyes were half-lidded from the pain now, the Prince whining and groaning from the pain. Noctis screwed his eyes shut and focused again on what he wanted from the armiger, but there was nothing, no item came to him. He didn't even feel the magic tingle his fingertips, there was no sign of the ability at all.

 

'I've got nothing Iggy.' Noctis managed to say between gasps.

 

'I…don't…think…' Noctis' vision was darkening, he felt his consciousness slipping and his mind shutting down again.

 

'Noctis?' Somone was shaking him, it hurt, he moaned against it and the motion stopped quickly. Good.

 

Noctis felt different this time, this didn't feel dangerous, the unconsciousness wasn't scary it was more like going home. Something was tapping his face, he could hear someone talking above him but he couldn't bring himself to care, he just wanted to rest. Why would they never let him sleep? There was more than one voice now, hands on him, in his hair, holding his hand but it was too late. Noctis let the sleep take him, he gave into the welcoming darkness.

 

He thought of his father.

 

Noctis awoke in a familiar pasture, the wooded area he had seen Carbuncle in before. The small guardian was waiting for him.

 

'Good, you're here.' Noctis smiled down at the little creature.

 

A chirp answered him with a buzz of his phone.

 

_-I’ll always be here Noct!_

 

A dancing Chocobo lit up the screen.

 

Noctis got to his feet.

 

'Do you know what I want to do?' Noctis checked.

 

Carbuncle yipped, winding around Noctis' ankles.

 

_-I do! We can do it together, although it will be hard._

 

Noctis squared himself and took a deep breath.

 

'Okay, let's do it, together.'

 

_-Together!_

 

Noctis stepped forward into the mist with Carbuncle leading him, he had to reconnect with the crystal, get back to his friends and reclaim his kingdom. He couldn't stay still anymore, he had to push forward, whatever that might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am super pumped writing this! Thank you as always for reading! It really means so much to me!
> 
> I think that the little exchange between the Bros about accessing the armiger is one of my favourite bits. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :) x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis condition is getting critical.  
> Noctis and Carbuncle venture through Noctis' subconscious in hopes of being able to reconnect with the crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I hit a bit of a slump but I got there in the end.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Noctis hadn’t been sure what to expect when he stepped out into the grey mist with Carbuncle but this hadn’t been it.

 

He was home.

 

The Citadel gleamed in the high midday sun, the light reflecting from the glass, Noctis stood in the courtyard and just stared at the building, he could feel his heart ache with longing, tears blossomed in the corner of his eyes.

 

_-I’m sorry, this is all based on your subconscious, I don’t know if you remember much about our journey last time but we did come here before. I am sure you will stand here again in reality Noct. You are strong, I believe in you._

 

Carbuncle jumped to flip backwards in the air to accentuate his statement. Noctis laughed a little at his companions antics and glanced around, just taking it all in for a moment. He knows it’s not real but it is so nice to see his home as he remembers it. After a moment he looks to Carbuncle.

 

‘Is there anywhere particular we need to go? I don’t remember too much about our journey last time, just that we were looking for a doorway?’

 

_-Last time we were trying to wake you up so we had to find a doorway to the real world for you to travel through._

 

‘So this time I guess we are trying to look for a path or a door to the crystal?’

 

_-We are, yes._

 

Noctis steps forward, only descending by one step on the grand stairway and suddenly two iron giants spawn from the ground down in the main road of the citadel courtyard. The Engine Blade appeared in Noctis’ hand with a thought and he warped with a roar - it felt good. He was no longer held back by aching muscles that protested against his every movement, no longer slowed down by the weight of his role or by his friends shouting at him to be careful. Noctis’ mind was blank and he focused entirely on the fight. It didn’t take too long to slay the giants and soon, Noctis’ knees were on the asphalt and he was panting heavily - trying to regain his breath.

 

_-Well done Noct! But remember, if you die here, you die in real life too! I will do everything that I can to help you but please just take care._

 

Noctis set forth with Carbuncle curled into the crook of his left arm, his phone held in his right and they relax into an easy conversation as they walk. Carbuncle asks Noctis about his life, how he is, where he’s been, how he feels and Noctis just talks. He tells his small friend about everything and Noctis feels himself lightening, the tension which he has been carrying slowly releasing. They travel on through the abandoned streets of Insomnia.

\--------------------------------

Noctis’ friends are not having a good time.

 

Since Noctis lost consciousness his wounds had become infected. Ignis and Monica were taking charge of the main medical care with Gladio and Prompto offer what support they could.

 

‘We need to stop the bleeding.’ Ignis stated.

 

‘I have stitching kits but it’s going to hurt like hell without any pain relief.’ Monica added.

 

‘I’m worried that Closing his contaminated wounds may trap bacteria inside and lead to further infection.’ Ignis said. ‘Also, there’s no guarantee that the stitches will hold at the rate his wounds are deteriorating.’

 

A grim silence filled the RV, it was Ignis who broke it.

 

‘We can’t risk moving him right now with so many Niffs on the lookout. The nearest medical facility is in Lestallum which is past the blockade and even if we attempt to pass through avoiding detection if they were to discover us the consequences will be dire.’ Ignis ended with a sigh, ‘I think the best thing that we can do is keep his bleeding under control, keep him comfortable and have faith in Noctis.’

 

Ignis moved to get Noctis’ cargos and rummaged around in the pockets until he found what he was seeking. He produced it with a small flourish.

 

‘What-cha doing Iggy?’ Prompto asked.

 

‘I think that Noctis needs all the help that he can get.’ Ignis started to explain. He held up the object to show what looked like a carved turquoise gemstone. Prompto moved to take the object to get a closer look but Ignis pulled his hand back. Prompto dropped his hand abruptly and looked up to Ignis’ face, shock colouring his features.

 

‘Damn Iggy! I’m not going to take it - I just wanted to look.’ Prompto chuckled weakly.

 

‘Apologies Prompto, I didn't mean to offend. It’s just that Noctis truly cherishes this beyond anything I’ve known him to own. Also, it’s quite a personal item as it was gifted to him by The Late King.’

 

Ignis held out his hand, palm cupped around the object in question. It looked like a smooth, light blue, stone which was carved to look like a little animal, it was a small creature with a long bushy tail and long, batlike ears. Small black eyes and a red horn adorning its head.

 

‘It’s a blue fox?’ Prompto queried.

 

‘This is Carbuncle.’ Ignis explained softly, and after a moment of allowing Prompto to look, the advisor carefully tucked the statuette into Noctis’ curled hand.

 

‘There are many theories surrounding the small guardian, some say it is a tiny astral, others speculate that it is the guardian of the Caelum family. Some say that this was carved from a fragment of the crystal. Some of Noctis’ tutors have even theorised that it is the guise that the crystal itself has chosen to communicate with Noctis from such a young age to be able to present itself and it’s information in a form that he would understand.’

 

Prompto nodded along, doing his best to take in all of the information. Ignis glanced up at him and chuckled a little at the bemused expression on the blondes face.

 

‘Apologies Prompto, I’m getting carried away. To put it simply, this totem allows Noctis to communicate with the creature he refers to as Carbuncle. The little creature joins him in his subconscious in times of need to act as a guide of sorts.’

 

Understanding visibly dawned on Prompto’s face. 

 

‘This is ridiculously cute!’ Prompto said, his tone brighter than it had been in some time.

 

Ignis held Prompto's gaze. ‘I am inclined to agree but please don’t mention anything to Noctis.’

 

Gladio snorted. ‘Can’t have our Princess getting embarrassed.’

 

The conversation was halted by a loud groan of pain from Noctis. The three were quick to surround him. Ignis by his head, Prompto holding his hand and Gladio placing a large hand on Noctis’ foot all of them trying to offer some level of comfort or reassurance to him.

 

Noctis continued to moan in pain the sound was animalistic and raw without him being conscious to try and control his reactions. It was hard for his friends to see him in such pain with little to do other than comfort him and hope that he finds a way to reestablish his connection to the crystal.

\--------------------------------

Noctis and Carbuncle travelled far, fighting various monsters along the way. Noctis was particularly fascinated by the round, metal plates they found on the ground. Putting any weight on them changed the time and the weather, others would summon vehicles or monsters.

 

The sleek highrise buildings of Insomnia soon merged into the winding cobbled streets, of Altissia. Noctis had only seen the city in pictures but he recognised the marble sculpted buildings in the background.

 

‘Is this real?’ Noctis asked.

 

Carbuncle stirred from where he was perched on Noctis’ shoulder.

 

_-In a way. Altissia is real but this is just a version of it._

 

Noctis stopped, leaning against the railing overlooking the canal.

 

‘It’s beautiful.’ Noctis sighed.

 

_-It is._

 

Noctis’ phone lit up with a rainbow icon and the Prince chuckled.

 

‘I was supposed to marry Luna here.’

 

Noctis paused for a moment, his thoughts on his bride to be. His relationship with Luna was something that he truly cherished. Of all the women he could have been set up to marry this was like a dream. The Prince closed his eyes, thinking of her face and wishing he could know if she was alive.

 

_-I’m sorry Noct._

 

The mobile screen lights up with a sad Chocobo. The small creature curls around Noctis’ shoulders, a tiny nose pokes at Noctis’ cheek.

 

‘It’s okay, we should keep moving.’

 

They resumed their journey, mirroring Noctis’ path as a child until they reach a large doorway. What once looked like a long, well-lit corridor was now a doorway to a black abyss.

 

_-This was your way out last time. Do you remember?_

 

‘Not really.’

 

_-That’s okay. It used to be light, I don’t completely know what’s beyond here now._

 

‘What was through here last time?’

 

_-The Regalia. Your safe place._

Noctis had no reply. It was true, he squared his shoulders and took a small step forward.

 

‘Well, there’s nothing else for it. If I don’t do this I’ll die.’

 

_-Be careful Noct!_

 

Noctis pauses briefly, Carbuncle curled in around him a little tighter. Noctis sends a quick prayer to the six, and steps forward into the darkness.

\--------------------------------

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto had gotten into a rhythm with their care of Noctis. The Prince did not wake up again but he was in clear pain, crying out and moaning against it. The whimpers and sobs making them all flinch.

 

Ignis and Monica kept a close watch on Noctis’ wounds, re-wrapping them when the blood began to seep through the bandages. All of Noctis’ wounds were open, bleeding and inflamed now. His fever was dangerously high and his pallor shock white.

 

‘I think we might have to risk taking him past the blockade to a hospital in Lestallum.’ Gladio eventually said to Ignis, having pulled the advisor into a corner of the RV, leaving Prompto to sit with Noctis. The blonde was lying with his friend, loosely holding one of his hands in both of his own while he dozed.

 

‘I understand your concern Gladio but if we risk that and he is discovered it could be catastrophic! The Marshall has not yet even dared to pass through.’ Ignis warned. ‘I know it is hard but we are all in over our heads, as I said before we need to trust Noctis.’

 

Gladio sighed.  ‘I hate this. I hate waiting and having nothing to do. We can’t even help with his pain since nothing is working on him!’

 

Ignis nodded. ‘I know. I find it equally frustrating.’

 

The moved back to the bed. Ignis once again checking Noctis’ forehead to feel his temperature. An audible gasp escaped Ignis which caused Gladio to move next to him. The shield was next to The Advisor in two broad steps across the length of the RV.

 

‘What it is Iggy?’

 

Ignis didn’t reply he was already kneeling in front of Noctis. A hand on his wrist, after a moment Gladio realised that the advisor was checking for a pulse and The Shield was quick to shake Prompto awake. The blonde gunman jerked awake with a garbled yell.

 

‘Noctis.’ Ignis muttered breathily, there was no power behind the words. The advisor weakly shook Noctis.

 

‘Noct!’ Gladio boomed, adding his hands to Noctis’ body, shaking him harshly, even going so far as to slap his cheeks.

 

‘Hey, Noct, Buddy.’ Prompto followed up also getting involved.

 

The Prince didn’t move, he was no longer moaning in pain. He was making no sound. He didn’t flinch away from any of their touches, not even when Gladio slapped him. That scared them all more than when Noctis had been screaming and sobbing in agony. Ignis then moved his fingers to Noctis’ throat.

 

‘Prompto, run, get Monica. Now!’ Prompto was gone in a flash the RV door slamming shut behind him.

 

‘Gladio, move him, get him on his back. It will hurt him but I’m more concerned with keeping him alive right now.’

 

Gladio didn’t hesitate in helping Ignis roll Noctis onto his back. The advisor began CPR, counting and bending over Noctis Ignis tipped his head back and pinched his nose before breathing into Noctis’ mouth. It was a while until Ignis began to grow tired.

 

‘Here – let me!’ Gladio pulled Ignis back and stooped over Noctis, he placed his hands on Noctis’ chest, fingers laced together. A sickening crack sounded and a sharp snapping sensation was felt under Gladiolus’ hands.

 

‘Oh shit.’ Gladio only paused for a moment, his face pailing slightly but he was quick to resume working on his friend muttering ‘…better a few broken ribs than dead. Sorry, Noct.’ Ignis didn’t reply, the advisor was too busy checking and re-checking his Prince’s pulse points. Prompto and Monica burst into the RV, Cor hot on their heels.

 

‘Marshall! Monica! Good. He seems to have stopped breathing.’

 

‘Shit.’ Cor swore, moving to Noctis’ side.

 

‘Gladio, do you need me to take over?’ Cor offered in a gentle but firm tone.

 

‘No, I’ve got him.’ Gladio growled.

 

Gladio continued to pump at Noctis’ chest for several minutes, there was utter silence in the caravan beside Gladio. Blood could be seen beneath Noctis now, seeping from the wounds on his back and legs and staining the bedsheets.

 

It didn’t take much longer for Gladio to tire and Cor took over. The Marshall winced when he felt at least two broken ribs under his hands but he continued on. Broken ribs can heal but death… that is something that cannot be mended.

 

Ignis hovered, assisting Monica in untangling an old defibrillator from a dusty wooden crate. Gladio stood by the Marshall, ready to take over should Cor grow tired. Prompto was by Noctis’ head, stroking his hair his forehead was pressed against Noctis’ temple, lips right against his ear whispering to his friend.

 

Monica stepped forward with the defibrillator, Ignis at her side.

 

‘Thank the six we have this. I never thought we’d actually need to use it - everyone step back!’ She barked, ‘is there any metal touching him?’

 

They all took a moment to check Noctis. Everyone shook their heads. Prompto mumbled a ‘no ma’am.’

 

Ignis stuck some large white pads onto Noctis’ bare chest. Gladio moved to stand with Prompto, pulling the blonde into his side, a large arm wrapped tightly around the youngest of the group. Prompto clung to Gladio tightly, anxious for what was coming.

 

‘CLEAR’ Monica shouted and pressed the pads to Noctis’ chest.

 

Noctis jumps when she presses a button on the side of the square pads she is using. His back arches up off the bloodstained bed, Noctis flops back down, still limp and Ignis presses two fingers to the pulse point on Noctis’ neck.

 

‘Nothing, Monica.’ Ignis confirmes with a shaking voice.

 

A sob bubbles out of Prompto, he looks up at Gladio and notices tears dripping down his cheeks too. Prompto rises up onto his tiptoes and hugs Gladio, The Shield stoops down, meeting him part way and the two stay locked in a fierce embrace as the others work on Noctis.

\--------------------------------

Noctis and Carbuncle found themselves in a dark, confined passageway. They could see little around them.

 

‘Claustrophobic.’ Noctis stated.

 

Carbuncle simply nestled closer to the prince, the little creature was lying across Noctis’ shoulders, from a distance it might look like the Prince was wearing a fur scarf.

 

Noctis’= was tense, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. Each step was taken with care, hands at the ready to summon his weapons with a thought. He could make out a shape lingering in the shadows. He paused for a moment, a hand automatically reaching up to pet Carbuncle, the little creature chirped quietly and nuzzled Noctis’ neck with its nose.

 

Noctis squared his shoulders and stepped forward only to see, a figure emerge from the darkness. Noctis immediately recognised them. ‘Dad?’  Noctis whispered, his voice breaking toward the end of the word. His father stepped forward from the darkness, the Prince ran forward and went to throw his arms around his father but The King held out his arms to stop him, a disgusted look on his face. Regis’ eyes were hard as they took in his Son.

 

‘Oh, it’s just you.’ Regis stated, his usual calm tone was an indifferent drawl. Noctis didn’t think, he just rushed forwards to hug his father.

 

‘Dad! It’s me, it’s Noctis!’ Noctis hardly noticed the revolted look on his Dad’s face or the way that he went rigid in his arms.

 

It wasn’t until Regis forcibly pushed Noctis’ away from him with a glare that Noctis broke from his stupor, he landed on the ground harshly, if this had been reality Noctis was sure that he would have broken his arm from taking the impact of the fall.

 

‘Dad! What are you doing?’ Noctis cried out looking up, he quickly stopped talking as he took in Regis’ expression.

 

‘Don’t touch me again.’ Regis stated, disgust dripping from his voice.

 

Noctis stared up at his Father, face white with shock.

 

‘Dad? Why are you being like this?’

 

Carbuncle scurried to his side, Noctis’ mobile phone carried in its little mouth, the screen flashing with unread messages. Regis simply continued to stare at Noctis a wicked grin began to curl his mouth upwards.

 

‘Is this not the sweet reunion with Daddy Dearest that you expected?’ Regis said, his tone still cold.

 

Noctis could only gape at him.

 

‘Pathetic, as always, your mother died to bring you into this world. I sacrificed a whole city to protect you and for what? This snivelling, weak excuse for a Prince? We should have sacrificed you long ago, perhaps then you wouldn’t be such a burden on everyone hmm?’

 

Noctis knew that this couldn’t be his father. He rationally knew that his father, King Regis, would never speak to him this way but it was like all of his worst thoughts and fears were being thrown at him from one of the people he trusted most in the world. Noctis remained frozen in place, sat half-upright, on the floor. Carbuncle whined at him urgently and put his phone, screen upward, in his lap.

 

_-That’s not your Dad Noctis!_

_-We can’t stay here!_

_-You don’t have much time!_

_-NOCTIS MOVE!!!_

 

Noctis read the messages flashing up on the screen, distracted for a moment he missed when the monster wearing his father’s face lunged forward, pulling him up by the front of his shirt. Noctis staggered and looked into his Fathers eyes. It was so surreal to see them so devoid of any love or kindness. Just pure, unadulterated hate was aimed at Noctis. The Prince fought against the monster’s strong grip.

 

He looked around desperately for something. The dark mist swirled around them and Noctis turned to Regis.

 

‘You are not my father.’

 

‘How can you be so sure?’ Regis asked, a twisted grin warping his features.

 

‘My Father would never hurt me like this. He promised me every day for years that my mother’s death wasn’t my fault.’  Noctis’ voice came out embarrassingly small and quiet.

 

It chilled Noctis to the bone to see his Father’s eyes full of such raw revulsion. He knew in his heart that it wasn’t him. It’s not him. He chanted to himself. This thing is not your father!

 

‘Your father was capable of so many things that you didn’t know of…’

 

Noctis was looking around frantically, searching for some way out of this dark abyss. He closed his eyes and tried to visualise his connection to the crystal just as he had before.

 

He felt a tug in his mind and his eyes flew open, the face in front of him was warping now, becoming demonic and deformed. Noctis felt bile rise in his throat at the sight but he swallowed it down and resumed his search while trying to think of his connection to the crystal in the back of his mind. Carbuncle was nowhere to be seen now.

 

‘He left you.’ The Regis demon spat, ‘ just like all the others before him, and, just like they all will. They will all abandon you, they will realise how insignificant and weak you are and they will go.’

 

Noctis tried to block the words out, he could see the magic now, the tendrils of thrumming magic which stretched between him and the crystal. He reached out and, just like before and he could feel the crystals power reaching out for him too. He mentally welcomed it, reaching out with all of his strength.

 

‘They will reject you and turn away. You will die, alone and helpless.’

 

A chirp sounded clear and Noctis opened his eyes, he saw Carbuncle again, the little guardian was close by. Noctis looked at the demonic face of his Father. He touched it’s cheek timidly with one hand.

 

‘I know you’re not him, but, I love you Dad and…I’m sorry.’

 

With that, Noctis warped, he summoned a dagger with a flash of clear blue light and with one smooth gesture he was trailing after it, electric blue power crackling through his veins. Noctis, stopped, bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking around for his next warp when he stumbles, lurching forwards. He had to catch himself on the floor and lower himself to his knees. Carbuncle was with him in a moment, snuffling around his face, licking at his temple with a quiet squeak.

 

The disorientation only grew and Noctis felt a heavy pain in his chest, a burning, painful punching sensation hit him and he curled around his chest with a groan of pain. Carbuncle chittered and keened, still licking at Noctis’ face to rouse him. The Prince is too disorientated though and he soon feels rough hands grab him, shaking him hard.

 

‘Noctis! You need to wake up!’

 

‘Cor?’ Noctis mumbled, trying to focus on The Marshall’s voice but it’s difficult, like swimming in custard. His brain worked sluggishly trying desperately to make sense of the situation, Noctis cradled his head in his hands, overwhelmed by everything.

 

He could feel himself lying in a bed, feel scorching agony all over his body. He could also feel loneliness and despair from the shadowy abyss that he and Carbuncle were exploring. He needed to reconnect to the crystal, not only for his sake but for the sake of all of Lucis. He needed to do this.

 

‘Noct, please.’ Ignis’ voice is the one that reached him. He’s never heard Iggy sound so broken. His oldest friend and confidant, Noctis shook his head again, trying hard to focus on Ignis’ voice.

 

‘Ig-‘ he mumbles, but that is all he manages before coughing harshly. He focuses on the hands which are grasping his. He wheezes and gasps against the hurt, forcing his eyes open – when had they closed? Noctis squints up, there is a collection of faces above him.

 

Prompto is crying, not even attempting to wipe the tears streaming down his freckled face. Gladio looks worse for wear, his eyes are bloodshot and he has dark bags under his eyes. Ignis’ appearance is a stark contrast to his usual neatness, his glasses are gone, his hair in disarray, strands falling forward to frame his face. Cor is also there, The Marshall’s usual stoic expression is long gone and replaced with worry evident by the deep frown creasing his face.

 

‘Don’t worry,’ Noctis breathes, ‘I’m nearly…at the crystal…, I’m…almost…there…’ The Prince could feel himself weakening with each word, the pull to the void was strong. He looked at his friends, forcing a smile on his face. ‘I’ll…be…right…’ he wanted to say back. He wanted to say that he loved them, tell them not to worry about him and that it will all be okay but Noctis felt his eyes droop. He vaguely heard a clamour of voices, felt hands on him, shaking him and voices calling to him but he knew what he had to do.

 

Noctis came to back in the darkness, Carbuncle is with him and he stands. He looks around but he can’t see his Father anywhere. He looks to Carbuncle, the little creature is curled in a ball, fast asleep.

 

‘You bought us some more time – huh?’ Noctis states, scooping up his small companion. He moves through the darkness, the mist swirls about his feet, and he holds his comrade close, ready to guard them both should he have to.

 

‘We’re almost there.’ Noctis states, his voice is strong and sure ‘they’re all counting on me.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ hits! I feel totally overwhelmed and grateful!  
> Every notification that hits my e-mails gives me life and keeps me going.
> 
> It has been a wonderful experience and I highly recommend that anyone who has any writing that you want to put out there just do it! This has been so incredibly rewarding!
> 
> Thank you again, I am truly touched! <3 x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Noctis' journey through his subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Writing and posting this story is turning out to be one of the best things I’ve done! Thank you all. Every hit, kudos and comment really do mean the world to me!

Time has no meaning in this dark place. Noctis and Carbuncle wander together for what feels like days. Noctis is a mess. The demonic figure wearing his Father’s face stalks them through the mist, it lingers in his peripheral vision but it does not try to strike him again it’s just _there._

 

Noctis shivers then shakes out his hands trying to get rid of his jitters. Carbuncle trills softly, awake again and wrapped around his shoulders as he had done previously. ‘Do you know if we’re going the right way?’ Noctis asked.

 

- _I’m not sure – sorry Noct. This isn’t quite the same as when you were little and I was guiding you, I’m just keeping you company this time._

 

The little creature snuggled closer, trying to offer Noctis some comfort.

 

‘I know it’s not him.’ Noctis stated, hardly above a whisper.

 

- _But it’s still hard hearing the words from him. You’re allowed to feel sad Noct._

 

A sad Moogle popped up on the phone screen.

 

‘I know, but, I’m The Prince – in fact, I’m King now – or I’m supposed to be anyway, I guess I can’t be much of a king without a people, can I?’

 

- _You’ll get there, and even if I’m not physically with you. I will be right there with you every step of the way. I’ll do everything that I can to keep you safe. Remember my promise! If you find yourself in trouble I’ll fly to your side._

Noctis hummed in acknowledgement, absently raising a hand to pet Carbuncle gently while he considered it. Noctis’ felt the area around them shift with his next step forward. It wasn’t that the look of the place changed, they were still surrounded by the dark swirling fog but the feel of the place changed. It had been creepy before but now it just felt _wrong._

 

Noctis looked around but he didn’t see any dramatic changes. He felt a sudden presence behind him and he turned abruptly and came face to face with ‘Gladio?’ Noctis queried it out loud. The Shield looked down at him, a blank expression on the larger mans’ face. Noctis feel the blood drain from his face, causing his cheeks to tingle.

 

‘Please – no, not Gladio too…’ Noctis murmured taking a step back, only to bump into someone. He froze for a moment, not really wanting to see who else was waiting to torture him. He took a deep breath and slowly turned, he saw the blonde hair first and he closed his eyes, scrunching him tight against the sight he knew waited for him. Noctis opened his eyes wary blue met stony violet-blue. The usual cheery and loveable blonde stared at Noctis with such raw hate that Noctis flinched away. He moved quickly, stepping out from between the non-Gladio and non-Prompto to continue on.

 

‘He’s trying to act tough.’ Gladio’s voice growled from behind him.

 

‘Aww, the baby Princling has decided to show his teeth!’ Prompto mocked.

 

The two laughed viciously as Noctis walked on resolutely, blocking them out, eyes fixed on the floor. He walked headlong into yet another figure and Noctis once again closed his eyes.

 

‘ _Fuck._ ’ Noctis swore, bracing himself. There was only one person it could be.

 

‘What’s wrong _Noct.’_ It was Ignis’ voice which cut through the silence, the words were so harsh and full of disgust. Noctis kept his eyes closed for a moment, Carbuncle nuzzled at his cheek with a small yip, Noctis felt his phone buzz in his hand, he didn’t need to read it, the tiny guardian was just trying to ground him.

 

Noctis took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring right into Ignis’. The advisor’s gaze was still cool and calculating but it was completely void of any warmth or familiarity that Noctis had grown to see beyond Ignis’ formal front he usually wore.

 

Noctis only looked for a moment quickly stating ‘I don’t know who or what you are but you are _not_ Ignis. My friends would never treat me this way and my father-‘

 

‘Your father thinks you are a disgrace.’ The advisor's words hit home, causing Noctis to pause.

 

‘He won’t waste his breath telling _you_ that but he talks to me all the time.’

 

Noctis flinched back from the words, the truth that he had always feared.  A spark of joy flared to life in Ignis’ eyes which saw right through Noctis.

 

‘Oh yes. The others may know you differently but I am your confidant and _closest friend._ You have told dear Iggy almost everything haven’t you?’

 

Noctis could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, it was true. Gladio and Prompto were his friends, Prompto was his _best friend_ but Ignis was the closest thing to family that Noctis knew outside of his Father, Clarus and Cor.

The Prince confided in Ignis in a way that he simply couldn’t with the others. Ignis constantly pushed Noctis to be his best, to be _better_ and to keep himself motivated. Ignis also looked after him, he fed him, took care of him when he was sick and assisted Noctis with his royal duties and school work.

 

Noctis couldn’t imagine a life without Ignis at his side, he had never in his deepest fears imagined the look on Ignis’ face

\--------------------------------

‘Noctis, you need to wake up.’  Cor begged, hovering over the Prince.

 

After Monica shocked Noctis three times they managed to get him breathing again. Prompto was still huddled with Gladio away from the bed, giving Cor, Ignis and Monica room to work. Cor was trying to wake Noctis up, shaking him and calling his name.

 

Noctis takes in a shuddering breath and his eyes flutter. ‘Noctis? Noctis!!’ Cor frantically calls on him, Monica and Ignis trying to shake the Prince to wake him enough just to respond to them. Noctis eyes slowly crack open with a pained groan.

 

‘Cor?’ Noctis mumbles.

 

Everyone in the room moves forward, crowding around Noctis to see him, to somehow help him if they can.

 

‘Noct, please.’ Ignis’ begs. The advisor’s tone is desperate.

 

‘Ig-‘ Noctis mumbles, but that is all he manages before coughing harshly,  a few tears leak out from the corner of his eyes, a small whimper. Noctis wheezes and gasps, his eyes opening a fraction, the crinkle of his forehead revealing how tough the action is. Noctis squints up at them.

 

Nobody speaks, they barely breathe for fear of disturbing this moment.

 

‘Don’t worry,’ Noctis breathes, ‘I’m nearly…at the crystal…, I’m…almost…there… Ill…be…right…’ His voice trails off entirely, what little colour had touched the Princes’ cheeks drains and Noctis slumps back against the bed completely limp.

 

‘Shit.’ Ignis swears. The advisor steps away from the group, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Ignis moves to the other side of the RV and stands, hands braced against the wall. Ignis forces himself to take deep, steadying breath, a torrent of emotions are churning in him. The advisor cannot recall ever feeling such raw fear take hold of him as when he checked Noctis’ pulse to find nothing.

 

Ignis wanted to turn around, to go back to Noctis’ side but he just couldn’t bring himself to face it all again right now.

 

‘Is he alive?’ Ignis asks, in a small voice which cannot possibly be his own.

 

‘Yes.’ Cor replies simply.

 

Ignis releases a long breath which hitches slightly at the end. No. He cannot lose control like this, he has to be strong. For Noct. Ignis allows himself one more moment of solace before straightening, replacing his glasses and moving into the little cubical bathroom.

 

Ignis peels off his gloves, they are soaked red and he washes his hands. Ignis’ movements are precise and methodical as he resumes his duties. He fills the sink and leaves his gloves to soak. Moving out from the bathroom Ignis sees that others are cleaning up Noctis and the surrounding area.

 

The sleeping area of the RV looks like a bombsight. Bloody sheets and towels are strewn on the floor, the mattress is also covered. Noctis is a mess. His skin is pale, papery and there are large dark circles under his eyes.  

 

Gladio is holding The Prince, the smaller man looks childlike cradled in Gladiolus’ broad, tanned arms. The Shield’s tanned skin only contrasts against Noctis, making him look even paler. Blood is getting all over Gladio, smearing down his arms but he is unphased, his attention completely on Noctis.

 

Prompto is helping Monica pull the bloody bedsheets away. The mattress is now deeply stained too. Cor steps in to help them flip it and they all hesitate for a moment.

 

‘Here,’ Ignis starts, rummaging in the kitchenette, ‘we can cut one of these in half and spread it across the mattress and then put another sheet on top?’ Ignis pulls out a roll of black plastic bags, usually meant for rubbish. Cor pulls out a pocket knife and makes quick work of it, it’s not perfect once the bedding is on but it’s better than nothing.

 

‘We should really clean out these wounds. ‘ Monica advises Ignis quietly, putting a hand on his elbow in quiet support, Ignis is grateful for the gesture and he looks to Monica, exchanging an understanding glance. Ignis nods and they move to Gladio. ‘Gladio, we need to clean his wounds as best we can.’ Ignis said gently, he puts a hand to Noctis’ forehead, he is still burning up and Ignis feels a frown tug at his features.

 

Gladio just shakes his head. ‘He’s losing so much blood, we need to find a way to get a potion or something into him.’

 

Ignis’ frown deepened. ‘That’s a worry for later Gladio, for now, we need to clean and re-wrap them up as best we can. The sooner Noctis re-establishes his connection to the crystal, the sooner the curatives will work correctly and we can get hi-elixir into him.’

 

Gladio nodded and looked up at Ignis. ‘What do you need me to do?’

 

‘We need to manoeuvre him between us get rid of these bandages, clean out his wounds and then dress them again.’

 

Gladio nodded ‘okay’.

 

Monica and Ignis took care of the first aid, carefully tending to Noctis’ wounds. Gladio made sure to move Noctis as needed to help with this. Cor and Prompto took care of tidying up the bed and surrounding area and it wasn’t long before they had Noctis settled back into the bed. The group sitting around the bed.

 

Ignis, however, immediately began tidying up the area despite it having just been done by Prompto and Cor. Prompto and Gladio shared a long glance and Gladio stood up to move next to Ignis.

 

‘You can stop Iggy.’ Gladio says softly, he grasps Ignis’ wrists lightly to stop his frantic cleaning. Ignis tries to shake Gladio off with a huff but Gladio only holds him a little harder.

 

‘Ignis. Stop now, he’s alive.’

 

‘For now.’ Ignis whispers once again taken by surprise at the sound of his own voice.

 

‘You were the one telling us not even three hours ago to have faith.’ Gladio states, keeping his voice low.

 

Ignis tries to shake him off again. ‘Leave me be Gladio…please…’ Ingis looks up at him then and Gladio is surprised to see Ignis’ eyes are glassy.

 

‘Gladiolus. Release me at once. I cannot afford to get emotional now. I need to remain clear-headed and I cannot do that if you try to stop me right now. I will stop when Noctis is awake and stable.’

 

They remain frozen in place for a moment but Gladio relents, freeing Ignis’ wrist from his hold. ‘Okay Iggy, but remember you’re not on your own.’

 

Ignis nods and then turned back to his manic cleaning. Gladio huffs and turns back to the sleeping area. Noctis seems to be slightly more settled but his condition wasn’t improving at all.

 

Prompto is lying next to Noctis, squeezed onto the edge of the bed. The blonde is talking about games, photos he’s taken and about Insomnia, trying to offer some comfort to his friend without any true way to relieve the pain. Gladio noticed with a jolt that Noctis’ eyes flutter open and The Shield surges forward, grabbing one of The Princes’ hands.

 

‘Noct?!’

 

‘Hnnng-Gladi-‘ the words are broken up by a cough. ‘G-gladio. Please…’

 

‘Hey, Noct – _Kid_! It’s me, it’s Gladio.’

 

Prompto moves, sitting up on the edge of the bed and leans over Noctis.

 

‘Noct, buddy, I’m here too. So’s Iggy and Cor! We’re all here for you. We’ll be right here whenever you’re ready.’

 

Noctis’ eyes open a little more and they scan blindly, trying to focus.

 

Gladio takes Noctis’ face in his hands and moves Nocts face gently, pulling it to look at them.

 

‘Kid – what do you need?’

 

A few tears spill from Noctis’ eyes.

 

‘Gladio, Dad is here.’ Noctis whispers.

 

Gladio felt the corners of his mouth pull down sharply at the unexpected statement.

 

‘No, he’s not with us here Noct.’ Gladio confirms.

 

Noctis shakes his head, it’s a minuscule gesture. ‘No…’ Noctis trails off, his eyes glazing over. Gladio shakes him lightly.

‘Hey,hey,hey!! stay with us.’  Prompto taps at Noctis’ cheeks to try and keep him awake but Noctis is already gone. The Prince slumps into the bed, his head lolling to one side. He lets out a long, jagged exhale, his breath crackles in his chest and then he goes completely still.

 

‘ _Fuck! IGGY!’_ Gladio roars.

 

Ignis is beside them in a heartbeat, his fingers against Noctis’ throat, checking for a pulse. Monica is there too, and Cor. The speed at which they ready Noctis is worrying. This situation shouldn’t have _ever_ become routine.

 

Noctis’ is bare-chested in the bed. Ingis preps him whilst Monica readies the defibrillator. Prompto, Gladio and Cor stay clear. Prompto is sniffling again and Gladio absently throws an arm around the smaller mans shoulders.

 

‘He’ll be okay.’ Gladio states resolutely.

 --------------------------------

Noctis wasn’t okay.

 

He was wandering in some grey abyss, stuck between his subconscious and reality. In the grey he was surrounded by twisted shadows of his Father and closest friends mocking him. When he was in reality, he was dying.

 

‘What a weakling.’ Gladio spits at him, the words are harsg and Noctis flinches away from them.

 

‘He was always good for nothing.’ Ignis confirms.

 

‘An absolute disgrace.’ Regis affirms.

 

Prompto just laughs. Noctis usually finds Noctis’ laugh warm and infectious. This is cold and cruel. Noctis curls in on himself, his already defensive stance becoming even more stand-offish. Noctis and Carbuncle have been walking for what feels like years.

 

‘Do you know if we’re close?’ Nocis whispers.

 

His phone buzzes, Noctis glances at the screen.

 

_-I’m not sure, the crystal feels nearby but far-away all at once._

A confused Cactuar emoji follows the statement.

 

‘Aww, the little Princeling is lost.’ Prompto mocks.

 

‘You will never find what you seek.’ Ignis cold voice states. ‘You don’t have it in you.’

 

Noctis tries to Ignore him but he is blocked by a tall, broad body. Gladio is physically stopping him from moving forward, a rough hand lands on his shoulder, the grip painfully tight.

 

‘You don’t have the guts for this.’ Gladio states coldly.

 

‘Such a disappointment. I cannot believe that your mother gave her life for you to be here, a waste if there ever was one.’ Regis sighs.

 

‘Stop.’ Noctis pleads and he tries to move away but more hands are on him. Holding him in place, and forcing him to listen.

 

The group close in around him. Noctis can’t hear his own thoughts. They are hurling abuse at him. Carbuncle curls around Noctis’ neck protectively, the creature’s little face nuzzling into his cheek.

 

Noctis curls in further. He puts his hands over his ears to try and drown out their insults. He tries to think of the good, his friends and Luna – well if Luna is alive. Noctis can feel himself spiralling. Each statement they make adds puts another crack in his already fragile mental state.

 

‘Worthless.’ Ignis spat.

 

‘Such a disappointment.’ Regis followed up.

 

‘Weak. You couldn’t fight when you were younger. You still can’t fight now. Who would ever follow you as King?’ Gladio snarled.

 

‘Always looking for attention. Totally flaunting your status over everyone and such a terrible friend.’ Prompto says, not a hint of his usual lightness to the tone.

 

‘Please, stop.’ Noctis whispers. A tear rolling down his cheek.

 

‘It was a blessing that Lady Lunefreya died when she did. Imagine having to marry _this_.’ Regis says and the others laugh.

 

Noctis sucks in a deep breath. That couldn’t be true, it wasn’t confirmed that Luna was dead. The Prince shakes his head trying to clear it. He feels the odd pulling sensation in his mind again.

 

‘Shit. Carbuncle, they’re pulling me back again.’

 

There’s a squeak and the pain ignites on his side. Noctis screams, it makes the group around him pause briefly but not for long. They continue their onslaught of insults.

\--------------------------------

Monica uses the defibrillator to resuscitate Noctis. This time it burns him, a smell not unlike frying bacon fills the room causing them to gag. Cor, Gladio and Prompto open as many of the flimsy plastic windows as they can to try and clear out the stench.

 

Monica winces at the bright red burn the device has left behind, Ignis places a hand on her arm comfortingly.

 

‘Better that, than dead.’ Ignis says. The statement is becoming their mantra.

 

Ignis checks Noctis’ pulse. It is weak but it is there.

 

He nods and the group exhale as one.

 

Noctis groans again but he shows no sign of regaining consciousness this time.

\--------------------------------

Noctis comes back to himself in the grey beyond. He’s with Carbuncle and still surrounded by the deamons wearing the faces of his loved ones. Carbuncle nips at his fingers to draw his attention. Noctis looks at his phone.

 

_-Noct! We need to hurry! Don’t listen to them!_

Noctis shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

 

‘What a baby, passing out from a bit of pain.’ Gladio scoffs.

 

Noctis stands and moves but he is blocked again.

 

‘SHUT UP!’ Noctis yells.

 

The group fall silent. Noctis takes advantage of the moment to run, he is sprinting forward now hoping and praying that he reaches the crystal now. Any previous doubts or worries about reconnecting to it are gone, he only thinks of surviving.

 

He glances at Carbuncle quickly.

 

‘I’m not ready to be King.’ He huffs, ‘but I _am_ ready to live. I want to go back to my friends. I want to learn to be a ruler and I want to take back Insomnia.’

 

A blue light flickers in the distance, carbuncle yips loudly and Noctis runs straight for it, only to slam into Ignis. Noctis staggers back with a growl.

 

‘So bold, to try and run from us. However _Noct_ you are forgetting, you made us. We are just a part of you. We are only reminding you of what you already know.’

 

Noctis steps around Ignis, scanning the grey mist for any sign of the light he had just seen in the distance.

 

‘I know that, but I also know that I don’t have time to deal with you right now. I need to be strong.’ Noctis’ voice is clear and sturdy. Blue light flares up in the distance. Noctis turns to it but Gladio and Prompto step in front of him now joining Ignis in blocking his path.

 

‘The crystal has to accept you. You have to be chosen as being worthy… I’m not so  sure that you’ll make the mark.’ Gladio warns and Prompto nods.

 

‘You’re such a poor candidate, maybe it will just abandon you and let you die.’ Prompto continues.

 

Noctis growls and moves once again desparation taking over any of his previous doubts.

 

‘That’s a risk I’m willing to take. Get the _hell_ out of my way!’ Noctis shouts. The beacon lights up again and Noctis races for it. He can see the crystal ahead. Noctis approaches it holding his hand out, millimetres from touching it he hears a quiet voice behind him.

 

‘Good riddance.’ 

 

It’s his father. Noctis falters, pulling his hand back from the crystal. Carbuncle yelps and nips at his hand again to urge Noctis on. The Prince turns to look at his father, even if it is just some trick of his psyche it’s good to see his Dad again.

 

‘I’m sorry Dad. I really am, I love you. I’ll do my best to be the man that you always wanted me to be. I’ll step up, protect our people and become King.I just hope that I can follow in your footsteps and be a good and fair ruler like you’

 

The crystal glows up behind Noctis. He feels warmth radiating from the stone as he turns again and presses both hands against it. The reaction is sudden. Noctis feels every nerve in his body set alight by the power of the crystal rushing through him.

 

Noctis closes his eyes, gritting his teeth against the itching sensation the rush of power cuases and he concentrates on his link to the crystal. Like before, he sees the bright branches of power, each thread representing a style of magic that the crystal can bestowe. Unlike before, the threads blaze with live magic. Noctis reaches out with his mind to embrace the power of the crystal, he tries to be tentative but as soon as he touches the edge of its power it surges forward, consuming himr in a desparate torrent of pure power, flooding all of his senses. It’s overwhelming. Noctis blacks out.

\--------------------------------

 

Back in the RV, Cor has left to patrol the area. Monica is cleaning the sheets outside and Gladio is sat in a chair near the bed. The Sheild has his book out but his eyes only stare at the page unmoving he thinks he must have read the same scentence about 6 times and he still has no idea what it says. Prompto is lying next to Noctis, gently stroking his hair, sometimes moving to hold his hand. The blonde hasn’t let up, always touching his friend in some way to try and offer some reassurance to him, talking on and off about anything and everything he can think of Gladio has a new respect for the youngest member of their group after seeing him look after Noctis so carefully.

 

They all know now, that if Noctis’ heart gives out again it will likely be for the last time. The Princes’ breathing is weak, air catching in his lungs with each inhalation. Noctis’ pulse is so weak it’s barely detectable and his pallor is ashen, taking on a grey undertone.

 

Ignis finally sits on the bed with a sigh, his voice catching at the end of the long exhale. The advisor wrenches his glasses from his face and brings a hand up to cover his eyes. Gladio moves forward to place a hand on Ignis’ knee.

 

‘It’s okay Iggy. I’m glad you’ve finally stopped.’

 

Ignis looks up to meet Gladio’s gaze. The advisors eyes are watery and he looks away sharply, his expression a mirror to Gladiolus’ own. Prompto looks up from his position beside Noctis.

 

‘If he is to… to…’ Ignis takes in a shuddering breath and pauses to steady himself. ‘If Noctis is to…pass. I would have it be surrounded by us, focusing on him. If he can somehow hear us I would have him know…’ Ignis trails off again. He swivels round to face Noctis taking one of Noctis’ hands.

 

‘Noct, I would have you know that it has been an honour, and a pleasure to be your advisor…and your friend. I hold you amongst my dearest. Akin to a brother.’ Ignis’ voice is completely broken. Tears falling freely from his eyes.

 

Ignis looks to Prompto with a sheepish expression. ‘Apologies Prompto, I don’t mean to be so emotional.’

 

Prompto just lets out a wet laugh. His own tears also falling freely. ‘Jeez Iggy, you don’t have to worry about that with _us_! I’ve been an emotional wreck the whole time. You’ve done an amazing job of keeping it together for so long!’

 

Prompto keeps running his fingers through Noctis hair and he looks down to his friend. The blonde sniffs loudly and opens his mouth, only to be interrupted. Gladio has moved and pats at Prompto’s legs to get the blonde to move so the shield can sit on the bed too.

 

Gladio reaches one hand out to Ignis, and another to Prompto. They are both surprised by the unexpected gesture, and after a beat the both take Gladios outstretched hands.

 

‘If we’re going to do this. We’ll do it together, that’s what he’d want.’ Gladio states.

 

Prompto chuckles again but it is weaker this time.

 

‘Always strong.’ Prompto states and Ignis agrees with an ‘Indeed.’

 

Gladio just shrugs and looks to Noctis.

 

‘Noct, I love you like a brother. I’m honoured to have taught you and I’m just sorry that I can’t shield you from this.’ Gladio then looks to Prompto who is seconds away from openly sobbing.

 

Prompto closes his eyes for a long moment, trying to compose himself. The blonde starts speaking, it’s easier with his eyes closed so he keeps them shut.

 

‘Noct, buddy, what can I say – you are my one true friend. You make me a better person.’ A sob breaks through. ‘I love you.’

 

‘I…lov’…you…oo…’

 

With a gasp, Prompto’s eyes fly open to see a slit of blue staring back at him. Prompto laughs, the sound loud and unchecked.

 

‘Holy shit! Noct! You’re awake.’ Prompto buries his face into Noctis’ chest, crying. ‘Don’t you _ever_ do that again!’ Prompto sobs, the sound is muffled but Noctis lets loose a weak, breathy laugh and quickly groans in pain.

 

‘Sorry…’ Noctis says, his voice barely more than a whisper. His eyes droop.

 

‘Nocis! Don’t sleep!’ Ignis says sharply. His voice is loud and Noctis’ eyes open again, Promptos crying lessens and the blonde moves to look up at Noctis too.  A sliver of blue visible between dark lashes. Noctis turns to Ignis who puts out a hand, slowly reaching to pet Noctis’ hair but the advisor hesitates.

 

‘We thought that we were going to lose you Noct.’ Ignis whispers and Prompto’s breathing hitches again at that. Noctis tries to lift an arm to sling around the distraught blonde but the effort is too much and he groans in pain barely moving a finger.

 

‘Where’s… Gladio?’ Noctis mumbles.

 

‘I’m here.’ Gladiolus states, his voice is quiet and gruffer than usual. A large hand settles on Noctis’ calf and squeezes lightly. ‘We’re all right here.’

 

‘M’tired…’ Noctis says softly.

 

The group share a laugh. Ignis cards a hand through Noctis’ hair, Prompto moves to lay next to Noctis but he gently takes one of his hands and Gladio stays in place, a hand on Noctis’ leg.

 

‘Just bear with us while we check on things.’ Ignis implored.

 

A frown creases Noctis’ brow with the effort of staying awake. ‘Iggy…’ he whines ‘…hurts.’ All of the hands on him squeeze and pet him to try and offer some comfort.

 

‘I know Noct, let me just try this.’ Ignis manages to pull out a potion from the armiger. ‘Thank God.’ The advisor murmurs and places the vial into Noctis’ hand, he wraps both of his own hands around Noctis’ and helps him to break the bottle. A green glow dissipates around Noctis and his breathing gets clearer, a bit of colour returning to his face.

 

‘There we go.’ Ignis encourages. ‘Potions are not the answer to everything but they certainly help.’

 

Noctis sags with relief when the potion hits his system. He can feel his pain lessening.

 

‘Thank you.’ He manages his voice clearer now.

 

‘You are most welcome.’ Ignis says with a small smile and cards a hand through Noctis’ hair. ‘Sleep now Noct. We can deal with the rest later.’

 

‘Stay with me?’ Noctis whispers, he drifts off to sleep whilst surrounded by his friends.

 

He doesn't hear the whispered ‘always,’ but he feels his friends around him and he knows that he is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay, this one took some time. I hope it was worth waiting for. As always, thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

‘Come on Noct! Up and attem!’ Gladio’s gruff voice broke through Noctis’ deep sleep. Large arms encased the Prince, manouvering him upwards. Noctis bit back a cry as pain roared to life in him but a small whimper escaped.

 

‘Hey Kid, I know… I know that it hurts but we gotta get you out this bed Noct - it’s been over a week!’ Gladios’ tone had a soft edge to it that Noctis wasn’t used to. The Prince opened his stinging eyes and took a deep breath.

 

‘I know.’ Noctis conceded, his voice waivered pathetically causing his cheeks to flush. He could feel his frustration building already. The RV was dim and smelled musty even to Noctis who had been confined there – god knows what it must be like to step into from the fresh air.

 

Noctis’ Shield carried him out of the RV. Noctis was suddenly very aware of his clothes, or lack thereof, he was in sleeping clothes which were soft black knee-length shorts and an old tank top – also black, naturally. Noctis could feel a blush creep into his cheeks and he made to straighten his top.

 

Gladio chuckled ‘don’t worry Princess, only hunters come to the outpost and they don’t care about your outfit, everyone’s just glad that you’re awake. We’re going a little away from the outpost anyhow, I thought that we can just take it slow today and at least get out outside for a bit, lying in that RV staring at the ceiling can’t be good for you.’

 

Noctis relaxed as they walked around the borders of the outpost and then away out toward one of the quieter surrounding areas.

 

‘Gladiolus!’ A sharp voice from behind broke the quiet which had fallen between the two. Noctis heard, and felt, Gladio sigh. The Shield muttered ‘here we go..’ under his breath and turned around. A worried Ignis jogged up to them, a deep frown puckering his forehead.

 

‘Were you planning to inform us that you were taking Noctis out?’ Ignis asks, his voice is high with worry.

 

Gladio sighed again. ‘He needs to get up and get moving! He’s been lying around for days!’

 

‘He _died_ , right in front of us - several times - Gladio!’ Ingis’ tone was icy. It reminded Noctis of the harsh words from his advisor in the grey beyond. Noctis flinched automatically raising a hand to his head to rub it.

 

Gladio and Ignis’ argument was instantly forgotten as their focus turned to Noctis.

 

‘Noct!’

 

‘Hey, Noctis!’

 

Noctis was quick to drop his hand and school his features into a neutral expression but he was instantly chided.

 

‘No need for that, what’s wrong?’ Ignis pried.

 

Noctis huffed out his nose and opened his mouth to try and explain but Gladio talked right over him.

 

‘Iggy, back off! He’s fine and we are going to get some fresh air in his lungs and some sun on his face, I’llbring him back and you know that he’s safe with me.’

 

Gladio shifted Noctis in his arms and turned, walking away from Ignis before the advisor could respond. Noctis could feel the tension rolling off of the broad man. He reached up, fisting a hand in Gladios top.

 

‘…sorry…’

 

Gladio looked down at Noctis, the Shield’s eyes were boring into Noctis’ own.

 

‘You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Are we clear?’

 

The words were so strong and clear that Noctis actually felt tears sting at his eyes. He just nodded and they resumed the walk. Neither of them talked again until they reached a small grassy plain, some trees dotted around offering a bit of shelter against the strong sun. They hadn’t travelled too far beyond the outpost, Gladio settled Noctis. Propping hims up against a tree. Being manoeuvred around was painful and Noctis groaned and gasped, clinging onto Gladio against the sharp aching. Gladio was supportive of it all and they soon had Noctis sat down, The Prince was left gasping for breath and he found himself laughing dryly.

 

Gladio cocked an eyebrow at Noctis in question and once the Prince had calmed enough to speak he wheezed. ‘I didn’t do anything…but I’m exhausted.’ Gladio chuckled. ‘Well, you have always used any excuse to nap kiddo.’

 

Noctis smiled and the two settled into an easy silence.

 

Noctis closed his eyes and drew in a deep, steadying breath, he just focused on the breeze, on the rustle of the leaves through the trees the whisper on the wind ‘ _worthless’_ Noctis gasped and winced against it.

 

‘Whatsup Noct?’ Gladio was quick to ask.

 

‘…nothin...’ Noctis mumbled, there was no point getting into it. It would only make the guys feel bad and Noctis didn’t want to talk about it, he was fine. It was all fine. Noctis felt his breath hitch and silently swore at himself for getting upset _again._

A warm hand encompassed his shoulder. ‘You can talk to me.’ Gladio said, his voice was unusually soft.

 

Noctis thought about it. Out of the group, Gladio was the least likely to get emotional. He was the strongest and most stoic. Perhaps out of everyone he was the one that Noctis _could_ talk to.

 

‘You promise you’re not going to freak out?’ Noctis asked.

Gladio nodded. ‘You can tell me anything.’

 

Noctis believed him.

 

Noctis took a deep breath and with a long sigh, he began to explain what happened. At first he was quiet, keeping the details scarce as he explained his journey through his subconscious with Carbuncle but, it didn’t take long for Noctis to get fully engrossed in his retelling. He was soon recalling the journey to Gladio in full detail. The Shield was quiet, letting Noctis speak, Gladios expression remained blank the only change was when Noctis stuttered or got a bit upset that Gladio would put a supportive hand on Noctis or urge him on.

 

By the end, Noctis was openly crying and Gladio had moved to sit next to him. An arm slung around Noctis’ shoulders. There was a long silence and Gladio was the first to talk.

 

‘It just in your head Noct.’ Gladio affirmed. ‘It wasn’t real, none of us would say anything like that.’

 

Noctis sniffled, trying to get himself back together.

 

‘Gladio.’ Noctis started, his voice was quiet.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Would you help me up?’

 

Gladio’s head whipped round to look at Noctis.

 

‘Noct, I know that normally I’d be with you on this but you’re still really injured…’ Gladio started.

 

‘If you won’t help me, I’ll do it myself…’ Noctis stated his tone final.

 

Noctis bit on the inside of his cheeks and he slowly manoeuvred his legs under himself. He braced himself on the tree behind him and pushed with all of his strength. His legs were wobbly, like cooked noodles, and they felt equally as weak like they would just fold under him at any time.

 

Noctis could feel sweat pouring from him, his breath coming in heaving gasps as he pushed himself up, biting his inner cheek harder and harder against the pain. His body was screaming at him, Gladio was talking to him but the words were a meaningless noise in the background, Noctis continued to push himself up and up and then his vision went black and he landed on the ground, hard, right on his bad side which had been burnt by the defibrillator.

 

‘ _Fuck.’_ Noctis roared, he could taste the coppery tang of blood from his destroyed cheeks but he didn’t care. He needed to do this!

 

Noctis pushed himself up weakly. Crying and groaning from the agony of the movement, his battered body protested against every move. He got his arms under him and pushed, he reached crouching position and made it to a squat and began to push himself up when he blacked out again, strong hands caught him with a curse and lowered him to the ground. Noctis was covered, caked in dust and seasoned with sweat, blood, tears and snot.

 

He felt disgusting, he felt useless and as much as Gladio has confirmed that he and the others didn’t hate Noctis it doesn't mean that Noctis didn’t hate himself sometimes… The Prince lay there, curled up in the dirt and he treid to swallow it all down, to push his feelings and pai aside. Then Gladio was there, strong hands on him, lifting Noctis to him murmuring to him in a gentle rumble. Noctis tries to shrug him off but it only causes more pain as he desparatley fought against the hands on him.

 

‘Woah, Noct, come on. It’s just me, it’s okay.’

 

Noctis couldn’t help the whimper that came from his as he flinched again.

 

‘I’m so pathetic!’ Noctis bit out and he tried to move again he wanted to stand and walk and to just be back to normal. But his body was weak and broken. Potions helped but not with deeper issues, they were made for minor cuts and scrapes, they healed superficial wounds but they didn’t fully heal broken bones and deep cuts. They were basically usless against burns and recovery from dying multiple times was something that no potion could help with.

 

‘Gladio, I hate being like this. I just want to get back to normal.’ Noctis admitted, his voice wobbling. Noctis’ tears came from frustration and anger more than pain or sadness.

 

‘I know Noct, we’ll get you there.’ Gladio said, as he scooped Noctis up and made his way back toward the RV.

 

When the two arrived back, Ignis was fussing around the caravan. The advisor dropped the plate in his hand with a crash when he spotted Noctis covered in blood and crying in Gladios’ arms.

 

‘Noctis what – Gladio? What the happened?’ Ignis demanded as he moved forward, Ignis’ hands were instantly on Noctis, checking his head for his temperature and ghosting over various spots where Noctis had injuries, testing and assessing.

 

‘Iggy- I’m ok…’ Noctis mumbled staring down at his lap. Prompto was hot on Ignis’ heels, a smalle distressed sound escaping the blonde as he took in Noctis.

 

‘C’mon Noct, lets clean you up.’ Prompto gently took Noctis from Gladio. Noctis who previously weighed about the same as Prompto was was now light in Prompto’s arms. ‘Prom, I’m too heavy…’ Noctis started but he was cut-off by a soft ‘shhh.’ Prompto staggered a litte when he took Noctis from Glado and the gunman was wheezing a little by the time he got them both into the bathroom but he got them there.

 

‘Arms up.’ The blonde encouraged when he had sat Noctis on the closed-lidded toilet seat.

 

Noctis complied automatically. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Prompto asked quietly.

 

Noctis just shook his head with a quiet ‘no…it’s just me being useless…nothing new…’

Prompto opened his mouth to reply but the words were lost when a loud crash errupted from the main living space of the RV. Noctis flinched at the sound and Prompto jumped.

 

‘I’m so pathetic.’ Noctis spat.

 

Prompto just pet his hair, the blonde knew this side of his best friend better than the other two, it was a side that Prompto had to himself too and he knew that any effort to dissuade Noctis right now would only add fuel to the fire of self-hatred that was burning within the raven-haired man now.

 

Prompto simply continued to clean Noctis up. It was only when he turned on the shower that Prompto hesitated. ‘You can go, I can do this at least.’ Noctis says softly. Prompto rolls his eyes and turns away from the shower to face Noctis. ‘Dude, that’s not it. I just don’t want to hurt you. Perhaps we should ask Ig-‘ Prompto is cut off by the door being wrenched open and a red-faced Ignis is panting in the doorway.

 

Prompto just laughs, only to have it silenced by an icy gaze from Ignis. ‘No Iggy! I’m not laughing at you, I barely started to say your name and you appeared! It’s like your mama hen senses were tingling!’ Prompto rushes to explain, tripping up over the words a little toward the end. Ingis’ gaze softens and he lets out a little snort but then his attention is straight back on Noctis.

 

The prince is slumped in on himself. Ignis can feel the frustration rolling off him. Ignis looks to Prompto and nods, Prompto actually stands his ground and places a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

 

‘Noct, would you like me or Iggy to help you?’

 

Ignis opens his mouth, an affronted squawk building in his throat. Of course Noctis would want Ignis to help help, that’s his _job_. Noctis looks up at Ignis, and the advisor sees such open worry in Noctis eyes it makes Ignis step forward to try to help but Noctis just shakes his head.

 

‘Prompto.’ Noctis states quietly.

 

Ignis can’t help the rejection he feels but he inclines his head. ‘Very well, I’ll be outside should you need me… for anything.’

 

When Ignis leaves Noct lets out a long breath Prompto just pats his head again and they manage to get Noctis washed and changed into fresh clothes. By the time they are done Noctis is panting heavily from the effort and his face is pale.

 

‘I think it’s naptime buddy.’ Prompto states, his tone is light but a tinge of worry still colours the words. Noctis just shrugs weakly, his shoulders barely move. Prompto makes to lift him again but Noctis shakes his head. Gritting his teeth Noctis manages to heave himself up onto violently shaking legs.

 

‘H-Hey! Noct, you’re not fully healed yet!’ Prompto exclaims rushing to support Noctis.

 

‘’m fine.’ Noctis forces out between his teeth, his hands are curled into fists and he tries to take a step, just one step… and Noctis immediately crashes to the floor his head banging against the door and causing it to open, sitting ajar.

 

Prompto tries to fuss over him but Noctis is quick to hold out a hand to stop him.

 

‘No, I…have to try. Please… Prompto…’

 

Prompto bites his lip and steps back to give Noctis some room.

 

‘Okay, buddy.’

 

Noctis pushes himself up again, his legs buckle under him almost instantly but Noctis braces himself against the wall, Prompto can see the muscles in his arms flexing from the effort.

 

The Prince stays there, clinging to the wall, for a moment to regain his breath a little and then he pushes the door to the cubicle, letting it open fully. Ignis turns sharply when he hears the door open and he immediately rushes forward at the sight of Noctis trying walk.

 

‘Noctis! What are you thinking?!?’ Ignis chides.

 

‘Ignis I tried but-‘

 

‘I CAN WALK MY GODDAMN SELF!’ Noctis cries. A few moments of intense silence settle between them and Noctis takes a tentative step forward as he still clings desperately to the wall.

 

Gladio makes his way into the RV, followed closely by Cor.

 

‘Hey guys, The Marshall’s stopped by to check up on…’ Gladios words trail off and the pair of fighters stop taking in the scene. Gladio inhales sharply and ,as if Cor can sense his anger, The Marshall places a hand on Gladio’s upper arm and shakes his head.

 

‘Your Highness,’ Cor starts ‘do you need help?’ Cor’s tone and expression are completely neutral.

 

‘No.’ Noctis states flatly.

 

‘Very well. You heard him, let's get on with our day shall we?’ Cor commands. The other three share an incredulous look.

 

 ‘Do I need to make it an order?’ Cor enquires.

 

Gladio and Ignis busy themselves but both stay in the RV, Prompto just stays where he is behind Noctis, there’s no room for him to go anywhere else..

 

Cor nods and then he pulls out his phone. The Marshall starts flicking through it, no doubt contacting hunters and the like. Noctis quietly looks around. The only person paying him any mind is Prompto hovering behind him.

 

Noctis takes a steadying breath, his stomach flips a little but he remains mostly steady despite his embarrassingly shaky legs. The Prince shuffles one foot forward, taking the tiniest step. Noctis shifts his weight, testing, his knee instantly bluckles and he feels his frustration building. Glancing around again, Noctis notes that everyone is still in the same positions. Noctis tries again and his knee gives out completely, he falls to his hands and knees on the floor. Only one thing for it then. Noctis starts to crawl, agonisingly slow, towards the bed.  Prompto started to protest but is quickly silenced with one glance from The Marshall.

 

Noctis is almost halfway when his shaking arms fold beneath him. Noctis scoffs uttering a string of curses under his breath. He tries to push himself up but his body simply won’t obey. Noctis lays on the floor, considering his options. With a long, loud sigh he quietly asks ‘Can I please have some help?’ Cor is insrantly there supporting him, lifting Noctis up and to the bed.

 

‘Thank you.’ Noctis mumbles.

 

‘You are very welcome, you need only say the word.’ Cor inclines his head and moves back to allow the others to get Noctis settled.

 

Gladio hangs back arms folded over his broad chest as he watches. Ignis takes the lead and Prompto helps. After a time it is only Ignis and Noctis. The prince takes his advisor's hand for a moment. No words are said but Ignis squeezes his hand once and lets Noctis go.

 

‘Anything.’ Ignis states simply, his voice low and gentle.

 

Nocts’ eyes flutter closed. Sleep comes quickly.

\--------------------------------

‘Worthlessssssssssssssssss...’ The word devolves into a hiss. Noctis is surrounded. His friends encircle him, more than before. Cor and Luna have joined the group. Spitting and hissing insults at the Prince. They’re only words - Noctis tries to convince himself that they don’t mean anything.

 

‘That’s right! Weak!’ Regis jeers at Noctis’ discomfort. The Prince flinces away from the harsh tone and he turns but wherever he looks the face of a loved one is warped and jeering. Noctis feels his breathing quicken each inhale shallow and desparate, he is gasping for air.

 

‘This isn’t real. I already did this. I got out!’

 

‘Did you? Or was that all just a prejection inside the crystal? Perhaps you are being tested stil hmm?’

 

Noctis shakes his head again.

 

_I’m dreaming, Carbuncle’s not here, if this was real he would be here too._

 

Noctis jumps as the bodies press in aroung him, angry, cold faces fill his vision, his ears are filled with insults and truths which hit home in brutal way. The warp again, transforming, melding together and into the form of a giant snake with a woman’s body on top, she leers over him, six long arms weilding swors which are swinging at him.

 

‘No, please stop.’ Noctis begs, unable to take any more.

 

Noctis screams against the assault. He curls in on himself, bracing for the pain of the knives cutting him open, covering his ears and closing his eyes tight he lurches up  -and falls out of bed.

 

Noctis startles awake half way through the fall and the impact jolts his already damaged body.

 

‘Fuck.’ He swears at the impact, and he steadies himself looking around and trying to ground himself in his surroundings. The same RV. _Again_. He sighs, but is secretly happy to see the musty camper van.

 

A tuft of golden hair peeks over the edge of the bed soon followed by inqisitive violet-blue eyes. ‘You ok Buddy?’ Prompto checks.

 

‘Just peachy.’ Noctis replies. ‘You know how much I love lying on the floor…’ Noctis continies causing Prompto to giggle.

 

‘Well, since you’re having so much fun down there I assume you won’t want to move back up into bed?’ Before Noctis could answer Prompto dissapeares and Noctis hears a thump accompanied by: ‘Aaah! Big bed to myself! Mmmh!’ Prompto declares loudly. It was Noctis’ turn to laugh.

 

Prompto appears abruptly over the edge of the bed – his full face this time – a broad grin lighting his features. ‘Dude! You’re laughing! I thought we were going to be stuck with ‘The Miserable Prince’ forever!’ Noctis laughs again. Only Prompto ever talks with him so openly.

 

‘Sorry.’ Noctis mumbles as his laughter trails off. ‘I didn’t realise how miserable I’ve been…’

 

Prompto’s expression dropped a little but there was a renewed light in his eyes which Noctis hadn’t noticed was missing until it rekindled.

 

‘It’s okay Noct, you went through some heavy stuff. I just wish there was more that I could do to help.’

 

Noctis opens his mouth but before he can speak the door swings open and Ignis steps in. Only to stop and survey the two youngest of their group casually talking while The King of Lucis lies floor.

 

‘Do I want to know?’ Ignis enquired keeping his tone light.

 

‘Iggy!’ Prompto greeted like everything was normal. ‘Noct thinks the floor is comfortable, so I didn’t want to deprive him.’ Prompto made a show of stretching across the bed again, starfishing out to take up as much space as possible.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to chastise them but he’s halted by Noctis’ laughter ringing out into the space. Prompto quipped an eyebrows and moved to hang over the bed to face Noctis and he waggled his eyebrows expressivley at their raven haired companion on the floor. Noctis snorted again at the guman’s exagerrated expressions. Prompto chuckled too ‘What’s got you _down_ bro?’

 

Noctis laughed again. ‘ That was a terrible. Awful joke.’ The prince managed between laughs.

 

‘Certainly seems to have you _floored_ though.’ Prompto continued and Noctis’ laughter grew louder.

 

‘I charge you with treason against the crown!’ Noctis manages to state through his fit of laughter.

 

Ignis finds himself chuckling, partly because of the contagious laughter and partly due to his relief at seeing Nocts somewhat back to normal.

 

Prompto and Noctis continue to laugh too and soon the three of them were caught up in a fully fledged laughing fit. Gladio comes into the RV not much later to find them still laughing. Ignis was more reserved but Noctis was cry-laughing along with Prompto who was still bent-double over the edge of the bed seemingly unable to support himself.

 

‘What’s up with you all?’ Gladio asked with a smirk.

 

The only response the shield got was a renewed burst of laughter. Gladio and Ignis shared a relieved glance at the tears of laughter streaming down their charge’s face. It was good to her their prince laugh again.

 --------------------------------

Unfortunately, the laughter didn’t last too long, it had lightened the mood between the four friends considerably but later that afternoon Noctis was sweating and in pain, going through drills and strengthening exercises with Gladio.

 

‘Come on Noct! You can do this!’ Gladio coaxed slapping his thighs beckoning Noctis forward as the Prince staggered forward on unsteady legs.

 

Gladio is crouched, facing Noctis, his stance is open, arms outstretched, ready to catch Noctis should he fall.

 

‘I’m trying.’ Noctis managed to gasp through gritted teeth.

 

‘I know you are champ - keep pushing!’ Gladio was trying to motivate and encourage Noctis without pissing him off too much they both knew anger worked as a good motivator sometimes, especially for their brooding prince.

 

Gladio was aware that they were close to achieving a full lap of the dusty compound only with short rests and Noctis had stayed on his feet, unsupported, the whole time. Pride was bubbling up Gladiolus at the progress Noctis was making. This was the second time that The Prince had to re-learn to walk in his young life.

 

Noctis stumbled forward, his bad knee folding under him but Gladio swooped forward and braced Noctis’ fall, keeping him up. ‘You’re doing great Noct! Not too much further now and we’ll call it a day!.’

 

Gladio had expected Noctis to push against the idea, to call him stupid or to start swearing but the Prince simply regained his balance and nodded at Gladio. Fierce determination gleaming in his blue eyes.

 

The spark of pride ran through Gladio again at the motion and he backed up a bit to give Noctis room to walk. Noctis bit down on his lip against the pain from his knee and injuries. It was nothing compared to what he had experienced over the last few weeks but it was enough to make moving difficult.

 

He could do this! Noctis was determined. He would not hold the others back, he would _not_ a burden on them, not if he could help it. Noctis barely noticed when he walked right into Gladio which signalled the end of their path but he shook his head and simply said. ‘Again.’

 

Gladio studied Noctis for a moment, taking in his sweat-soaked clothed, deep panting breaths and the dullness creeping into his eyes from exhaustion. Gladiolus sighed. ‘I’ll make you a deal.’ Noctis met Gladio’s gaze wairly. ‘Why don’t you get yourself back to the RV, get yourself a shower and get dressed then we can see how you’re feeling?’ Noctis held the shield’s gaze. ‘I think we both need a break and some food.’ Gladio urged gently, trying not to push too hard. Noctis nodded and Gladio let loose a breath.

 

Noctis turned and made his way to the RV. Gladio shadowing him but still leaving some space between them. They were fine until they got to the steps where Noctis hesitated. Gladio noticed and went up first and then offered a hand to Noctis who’s cheeks started to colour.

 

‘Allow me. Highness.’ Gladio used the formality as a buffer.

 

It worked, Noctis straightened and clasped Gladio’s hand, slowly ascending up the wobbling metal steps. They soon had the Prince inside and Noctis made his way to the tiny bathroom. Gladio sat on the edge of the bed and summoned his eagle shield. He went to work polishing it while Noctis gathered up his things to shower with.

 

Noctis paused at the door to the bathroom, trying to sneak a sideways glance at the older, larger man but Gladio clocked it immediately. ‘Out with it.’ Gladio prompted.

 

‘Thank you.’ Noctis said.

 

Gladio smiled. ‘ Anytime Princess.’

 

Noctis let out a huff that would have been a laugh if he had more energy and made his way to the bathroom.

\--------------------------------

‘You have to eat!’ Ignis pushes, his tone instant.

 

 ‘I’m not hungry if anything I just feel sick!’ Noctis replied.

 

Ignis sighed. ‘I understand but you still need to try.’ Ignis pressed.

 

‘I AM TRYING.’ Noctis erupted suddenly. Prompto and Gladios attention snap to them from outside of the RV. Gladio stands and Prompto is halfway in the door when Ignis speaks.

 

‘I know you are.’ Ignis’ tone takes on a gentler note.

 

Noctis’ breathing is heavy. Trying to reign in his temper.

 

‘…sorry Iggy...’ Noctis mumbles after a moment.

 

The other three look at him with varying degrees of shock written across their faces.

 

‘What?’ Noctis asked, a bite making its way back into his voice.

 

‘It’s just…’ Prompto trailed off looking at the others for help.

 

‘You don’t usually apologise.’ Gladio states his tone flat.

 

Noctis considers it for a moment. It was true, he’s usually too much of a brat to admit being in the wrong.

 

‘Well, I think it’s time I started – don’t you?’ Noctis replied, his tone sure.

 

‘Indeed Highness.’ Ignis affirmed.

 

They settled into a companionable silence as they settled down to their meal.

 

‘Thank you for all of your help guys.’ Noctis said, picking at the food on his plate.

 

‘Wow! An apology _and_ a thank you!’ Gladio said his tone light. ‘I guess we can kiss Prince Charmless goodbye.’

 

Prompto sniggered and added ‘Just wait until he gets tired.’ The comment made Gladio choke on his drink, Prompto thumped the older man’s back viciously and the gunman and shield were soon engaged in a light play-fight.

 

Ignis simply continued to observe Noctis. Pride in his eyes.

\--------------------------------

‘Tell me why we’re doing this again?’ Gladio asked as he observed Noctis and Prompto walking towards the beach from their campsite.

 

Before Ignis could answer a loud, genuine laugh echoed over to them.

 

‘That’s why.’ Ignis answered pointing toward the two younger men.

 

Gladio didn’t answer audibly simply with a ‘hurumm’. The Sheild continued to observe the two. Noctis still limped heavily, Prompto was quick to support him and to catch him if Noctis tripped but Gladio could see the tole it was taking on Noctis.

 

‘I still worry about him, Iggy.’ Gladio admitted.

 

Ignis sighed and sat next to Gladiolus. ‘This trip has turned into more than any of us could have ever prepared for.’

 

‘That’s the understatement of the century.’ Gladio huffed.

 

‘I don’t remember the last time I saw Noctis happy, carefree, unburdened by his title or his father’s title or duty or…’ Ignis couldn’t finish.

 

Gladio nodded in understanding. A shriek shattered the silence and they both jumped, standing to make their way to Noctis but they saw him being launched into the sea by Prompto. The two shared an incredulous look before laughing themselves.

 

‘That’s why we’re doing this today.’ Ignis confirmed and went back to the barbeque he was preparing.

 

‘Only one thing for it then.’ Gladio sighed as he stood up. The Shield stretched and reached into the armiger for a pair of shorts. ‘I’m so glad this thing is working again. We should move some of the supplies out of it.’ Gladio said.

 

‘I already have a duffle bag in the trunk of the regalia.’ Ignis admitted which caused Gladio to laugh. ‘Of course you have!’

 

Gladiolus was quick to change and sprint forward to join the other two in their venture into the sea. Gladio grabbed Prompto from behind and launched him into the icy water behind Noctis. Prompto’s scream was shriller than Noctis’ and Ignis allowed himself to genuinely laugh.

 

\--------------------------------

 

‘Can we just stay here forever?’ Noctis begged as he flopped into one of the folding chairs around the fire.

 

‘Sure!’ Prompto agreed just as Gladio and Ignis replied ‘No’.

 

The group laughed at that and then settled into a comfortable silence, they all tucked into their meal – Battered Barramundi – a recent discovery of Ignis, fish courtesy of their resident fishing enthusiast.

 

They soon finished and all settled to enjoy coffee together around the fire.

 

Noctis was feeling more content than he had for a long time as he let the warmth from the fire set in his bones. He closed his eyes and just let the calm wash over him, he focused on that feeling and on exuding that.

 

‘Umm – Noct…’ Prompto’s voice broke through his reverie.

 

Noctis opened his eyes and looked to his Friends. ‘I’m not sure what you’re doing buddy but cut it out.’ Noctis pulled back the feeling and he could see the others visibly un-relax. ‘Whoops! Sorry!’

 

‘What was that?’ Gladio asked.

 

‘I was just focusing on how calm and happy I feel, I guess I somehow spread it out?’

 

‘Hmm, interesting.’ Ignis closed his eyes. ‘My connection and power _feels_ the same.

 

Gladio and Prompto followed suit and both nodded.

 

‘Yeah, me too.’ Prompto confirmed.

 

‘Same.’ Gladio added.

 

‘I guess that’s one more thing I need to figure out.’ Noctis sighed, 'another blessing bestowed by the crystal that I get to decipher.'

 

‘It’s something we can work out together.’ Ignis immediately added. Gladio and Prompto were quick to confirm too.

 

‘Thanks, guys.’ Noctis said sincerely, ‘I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you these past few weeks. Everything is just so _fucked_ and I don’t really know what I’m doing… you all just wanted to come with me to my bachelor party and to see me to Altissa but now…’

 

Noctis’ breath hitched ‘…now you’re all I have left and I know it’s selfish because so many people have died, families are torn apart, our home destroyed but I’m just so damn grateful that you were with me and not back in the city! I am so thankful that you are all alive and that we can try to figure this out together!’

 

Noctis’ words were rushed, barely a breath between them, and his voice was so earnest. His tone was growing more unsteady as the continued. Ignis found tears pricking at his own eyes, Gladio was suspiciously quiet and Prompto spared no time in throwing himself at Noctis.

 

‘I know what you mean.’ Prompto stated quietly to Noctis, the other two only just made out the soft words. The two younger boys embraced, it was a fierce and desperate action.

 

‘I know that we’ve not really talked about it all. We might never talk about it all but right now, I just need you to know how thankful I am to you for standing by me.’ Noctis continued, his voice muffled by Prompto’s shoulder.

 

Ignis rose from his seat and moved to squeeze Noctis’ shoulder. It’s our pleasure and our honour your majesty.’ The Advisor stated.

 

Gladio stayed seated but added ‘We will ensure that you carry out your duty. We will see you to Altissia and to the end of this road…wherever it may lead, we’re with you Noctis.’

\--------------------------------

After a few days of relaxing by the beach and with Gladio making good use of the water for some resistance training for Noctis’ renewed muscles they decided it was time to move on.

 

Noctis called Cor to get the location of the next known royal weapon. They were headed for Keycatrich Trench they went back to the outpost but they camped nearby rather than stay in the RV. Noctis advised them that it might be a while before they’d be staying in one of the campervans again to Gladio’s joy and Prompto’s horror.

 

It was a beautiful, clear morning when they set off. Cor accompanied them to the entrance of the tomb as had been his intention all along. He said it would allow him to asses their strength and fighting abilities to ensure that the three Crownsguard who were charged with protecting the Prince on their onward journey.

 

They parted ways at the entrance, Cor pulling Noctis into a rough embrace which caught everyone off-guard. Noctis just scoffed, laughed and pushed Cor off him with a thankful glance.

 

They made their way to the tomb without much fuss, Noctis held up well. Only starting to limp close to the end. They got to the tomb and Noctis stood in front of his ancestor and, hesitated.

 

‘Together.’ Gladio prompted, placing a large hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

 

Noctis nodded, tears dripping down his face.

 

‘It’s over now Noct.’ Ignis reassured.

 

‘What if it all happens again?’ Noctis whispered.

 

‘We’ll deal with it.’ Prompto reassured.

 

‘What if this has all just been a dream…what if I’m still _there?’_

 

‘We will find you.’ Ignis stated surely.

 

‘What if I can’t do it! What if I fail! What if I’m not strong enough?’

 

‘Then we will be your strength.’ Gladio added.

 

Noctis still hesitated, staring at the stone casket before him with poorly concealed dread.

 

‘It will be okay Noctis.’ Ignis reassured again.

 

‘If it’s not okay, then we will deal with it.’ Prompto Added.

 

‘Together.’ Gladio finished.

 

‘Together.’ Noctis repeated, swiping at his eyes and holding out his arm to summon the blade to his arsenal.

\--------------------------------

The End

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well…what can I say? You guys…are the best…
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope that you have enjoyed it. 
> 
> I am sorry for the HUGE delay in my final chapter. I had some real life stuff to deal with (urgh!!) but I’m back, I’m writing and I hope you have enjoyed it! I wrote and rewrote so many different endings and extra chapters and snippets which haven't made the final cut here as I think it's long enough as it is but I may write a separate fic with them if that's something people would be interested in?
> 
> This was not beta read, I write on my own and I edit alone at the moment so I am sorry for any mistakes. I am aware that there may be a few.
> 
> This has honestly been such a wonderfully, fulfilling experience for me. My thirst for writing is renewed and I have started working on my own work again which is what this exercise was all about! 
> 
> I will definitely be back with more stories soon, I love this fandom too much and I do have some other ideas so if you’ve enjoyed this then please keep an eye out. 
> 
> Thank you – wonderful readers – for all of your support, favourites and comments. They truly mean the world to me! xx


End file.
